Four Way Connection
by LyssaGranger
Summary: COMPLETE[RWHG]Harry and Hermione are invited to The Burrow. What happends when another girl, with a crush on Ron comes along as well? Mione gets mad, Ron goes crazy, & this other girl becomes mean Harry & Ginny find it funny
1. Lunch Time

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

**Note From Lyssa : ALRIGHT! THE FIRST HALF OF THIS FIC WAS CHAT BASED so IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ FOUR WAY CONNECTION - PART ONE YOU CAN READ IT HERE **

**www DOT geocities DOT com/xdementors UNDERSCORE kissx/Chpt1 DOT html**

**Note : If there is a capital anywhere please make sure it stays where it is in the link! Also, where ever the word DOT is in the link please replace it with an actual dot/period(.) And remove all spaces. Replace the word underscore with an actual underscore ()Thank you and enjoy!**

Four Way Connection

Part 2 - At the Burrow

Lunch Time

Hermione's POV

'This is going to be hard. I wonder if I'll be able to keep my feelings inside after the next week of 'dating' Ron. I hope so, I've been doing it for 6 years now. I obviously haven't been doing a very good job though, Harry and Ginny have picked up on it.

Oh well. I'll just figure something out. I can always read the whole time. No, thats not good. I'm going to have to act like a girlfriend would. Well, that wont be very hard. I'll just act like I have wanted to for the past 6 years.

Ok I have to stop talking to myslef!'

"Hermione! Honey? You're going to be late! Are you ready to leave?"

"Um ... Yeah, I think so." I tell my mum, who has just walked up to my open door.

"Ok, good. Come on. Your father and I would like to have a quick talk with you before everyone comes to pick you up."

A talk? About what? They know they don't have to remind me of my manners. Why would we need to talk?

When I get downstairs my dad looks at me with this odd experstion. "Hermione sit down please."

I look at him for another moment before sitting down next to him of the sofa. My mum walks over to a chair and sit across from me.

"Honey, we know your growing up." Uh oh! They're going to give me the talk! The one they give me every year. The 'we - know - your - growing - up - and - we - want - you - to - know - we - don't - like - that - your - going - to - sleep - over - the - Weasley's - house - because - they - have - to - many - young - men - there' talk!!

"Dad! Don't worry. Nothing will happen! I don't like any of them in that way!" I tell him, trying to ignore the little voice at that back of my head screaming 'You're a lying little girl! You know you've liked Ron since 1st year! Why do you lie to your parents every year?'

My dad sighes, just like every other year and says "Oh we know. We're just being over protecting agian. Have funny."

I hate lying to them. It makes me feel like an ungrateful child. What else can I do, though?

My parents get up and leave and I walk over to the little table on the other side of our living room, my book is sitting on it. I pick it up and go back to sit on the couch.

I start reading and tune out everyone around me until someone grabs the book out of my hand. "Hey Mione! Why is it everytime I see you you have a book in your hand?" Ron! Thank God!

I smile and pull him down next to me and give him a big hug. I've started hugging Harry and Ron a lot more than I did when I was younger. Of course, I hug Harry because he's my brother, but I hug Ron because I love being close to him ...

Someone from behind is stiffling a giggle. I look up and find Ginny and Harry holding hands next to the fire place.

"Mione, help me! They've been attached by the hand since they saw eachother!" I look at him and then at Harry and Ginny. I know I'm dying to hold his hand but I can't. Instead I walk over to Harry and hug him.

"Hey Harry."

Then I give Ginny a big hug . I whisper "Ginny! You guys know you're driving Ron up the wall?"

They smile and say "Yep! Isn't it great?"

"No. I'm going to have to be around him while he's grumpy!" I tell them as I look back at Ron.

Ginny giggles and whispers "I'm sure you can distract him for a bit!"

I look shocked. Why do they have to know I like him!

I walk back over to Ron. "Oh well. I guess it's you and me." I say as Ginny and Harry Floo back to the Burrow.

"I don't mind." Ron shrugs as he takes my hand and leads me over to the fire place too "Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Bye! Have fun."

And with that we left for the Burrow.

I hate using the Floo network. My head is always so dizzy once I get out of the fire place. I walk over to the tiny sofa close by. My eyes are closed and my head is still spinning.

"Mione, you're going to have to open your eyes sooner or later and since I think you've got beautiful eyes I'd rather it was sooner." Ron? Why is he saying this? Luna's probably near by.

I open my eyes only to find Ron sitting next to me on the sofa. "Happy?" I ask him as I look around for Luna.

"She's in Ginny's room right now." How does he do that? How is it he always knows what I'm thinking?

"Who?" I ask him innocently.

"I know you're looking for Luna. She's in Ginny's room. Oh and before you go find her - " he says just as I'm about to get up and walk over to the stairs "Mum wants to talk to you first."

"Why does she want to talk to me." I ask him as I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh my! Hermione dear, how are you? I just heard the good news! I'm so glad! Oh! Arthur and I have been waiting for this day to come since the day we first met you!" Mrs. Weasley is now hugging me. I think my blood has stop rushing through my veins.

Finally! She has let me go, "oh thanks, Mrs. Weasley." And I walk back up to Ron.

"Hey sweetie!" He says. Yeah right! Sweetie my foot! How could he tell his mother we were dating?! "Ok! I know what your thinking. But I didn't tell her! Ginny did." He tells me.

Ginny? Why would she do that? "Well now we're going to have to explain this whole mess to your family!" I tell him.

"Well, we can do that once Luna's left. For now just go with whatever they say." He looks me in the eye. Damn! I can't stand it when he does that! It's like he's looking inside of me! I can't do this.

I look away "Alright, fine. But as soon as she's gone we're telling them the truth!" I tell him as Ginny and Harry walk into the room.

"Is that lipstick on your cheek, Harry?" Ron points out.

"Erm ... yes." He starts rubbing at his check.

"Oh, and who's lipstick is it?" Ron walks up to him. I know he thinks it's Ginny's so I grab his arm and move infront of him.

"Ron" I warn him.

"It's not mine you prat!" Ginny pipes up. "It's mum's! She was just happy to see Harry!"

I see him relax a bit. I think it's really sweet that he cares so much for his little sister.

"Oh, alright. So now everyone knows huh?" He walks over to the sofa again, taking my hand in his and pulling me down next to him.

I like the feeling of being close to him, even if it is just sitting on the sofa.

"Erm, yeah." Harry answers and Ginny starts coughing to cover up her giggles.

"Ron, maybe Hermione and I should go get Luna. She must be lonely all by herself." Ginny says, once she stops coughing.

We walk upstairs, leaving Ron and Harry to talk.

"Hermione, it looks like your enjoying yourself!" Ginny comments.

"Oh be quiet! You know I like him. You can stop teasing me now!" I whisper.

We walk into Ginny's room and find Luna sitting on the floor reading a book of some sort.

"Oh Gin! You guys are back?" Luna looks up.

Ginny nods and says "Yep, Hermione's here as well. You remember her, right? Ron's girlfriend."

Hmm, that sounds really nice. Ron's girlfriend. I'm smiling and I know Ginny has noticed.

"Oh, yes. I remember you." She walks up to me. "You'd better be careful. One mistake and you could lose him." She says and then she walks out of the room.

"She's really beginning to bug me." I mumble.

"Hermione don't worry, Ron likes you! Not Luna." Ginny hugs me.

"Thanks Gin. Lets go."

As we walk downstairs again I here Luna, "So I was thinking after lunch we could go swimming. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ron looks up at me as I enter the room. "Yeah it does. I can't wait to see Mione in a bathing suit!" Then he winks at me.

I can feel my cheeks turn red. I look at Harry who is looking from Ron to me and then to Luna who looks like she's about to explode. Harry, who is now holding Ginny up because she can't do that herself, due to the fit of silent giggles says "Well, if you guy's are going swimming Gin and I will come too.

Just then Mrs. Weasley calls out "Lunch is ready everyone."

We all walk over to the table silently. Harry and Ginny pull up a chair next to eachother while Luna makes a run for the spot next to the chair Ron is dragging out.

I'm not going to let her sit next to him! She'd better watch out!


	2. Swim Suits

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Ok guyz I know these r really boring to read but I have something to ask of you! It has been brought to my attention that I may want to use a beta. Of course it would be really great if I had one but I dont ... so that kind of rules that out. lol so anywayzz plz enjoy!

WARNING!! As of now the rating is PG-13 !! Don't worry! Nothing bad happens! Its just Ron and Hermione start acting a little more like a Couple!!

Four Way Connection

At the Burrow

Swim Suits

Hermione's POV

Luna pulls the chair out from under the table but before she has a chance to sit I move in. "Sorry Luna. I kind of wanted to sit next to my boyfriend." And with that I settle in onto the chair.

She goes to sit down next to Ginny. Oh well, I know that was kind of mean of me but I can't help it. Ron is my 'boyfriend'.

"Alright everyone." Mrs. Weasley says as she brings a plate of sandwiches to the table. "Have as much as you'd like."

Now we are all eating in silence. Harry and Ginny eating whatever the other can't finish, Luna and I glaring at eachother from across the table and Ron looking from me to her.

I can't stand her! Why did she have to come? Everything was perfect before Ron caught her eye.

"Well I'm done. Would you two like to pick out a bathing suit with me? I've got a lot of extra ones I've never used. You guys are welcome to them." Ginny stands up and tells Luna and I.

"Yes! Sure. I'm comming." I get up and we walk to the stairs. I'll borrow a cute bathing suit from her. Maybe Ron wont notice Luna in her's.

"Oh, I'll come too." Luna says and runs up the stairs to us.

Great.

We walk into Ginny's room and she says "Alright. That box over there is full of them. Lets find you guys one."

Wow! This box if full of nothing but tiny bikinis. I wonder what Ron would say if he knew his sister had these.

"Ginny, why do you have so many if you never wear them?" I ask.

"I don't know. They're fun to buy." She shrugs.

We dump the box onto her bed and start sorting through them. They're all very cute. I pick one up. It's black with a little yellow star on the side of both pieces. Luna has one with a pink sun on it. I have to hurry up. I can't let Luna pick the best one!

Mean while Ginny moves to her dresser. She's looking in them. I guess she's trying to find her own bathing suit.

Some of these don't look like they'd fit me. They are either to big or to small. Some have flowers some have angels or words. But none of them are what I'm looking for.

"Hermione, come here a second." Ginny whispers from her dresser.

I walk over to her, leaving Luna all the bathing suits. "Yeah?"

"Here. Do you like this one?" She hands me a cute little baby blue bikini with white flowers. I love it.

"Yeah! Thanks Gin." I hug her and run to the bathroom to put it on.

It looks perfect on me! Not to tight but not to lose. I walk out with a big t-shirt over top.

"Are you girls ready yet? It's been half an hour!" Ron shouts from the hall.

"Yeah we'll be down in a second!" Ginny yells back. "Are we ready?"

"Er ... I guess." I say.

"Don't worry. Ron'll love you!" She whispers and gives me a quick hug.

We walk down stairs again and over to the back door where we can here the guys talking by the pool.

"Hey Ginny." Harry walks up to her and takes her hand.

"Mione, Luna. Come over." Ron tells us.

We both walk over to where he is standing. He has his back turned to us and I can see him fiddling with something.

"Is that a Muggle CD player?" I ask once I'm standing next to him.

"Oh, yeah. Dad got a huge raise this summer so we were able to get a whole bunch of new stuff. " He replies.

"Really? Thats great." I tell him.

All of a sudden music starts pouring out from the speakers. Ron smiles at me then notices something behind me.

"Ginny!! What the hell are you wearing?!" He shouts over to where Ginny and Harry were sitting on a lawn chair.

"Ron! Leave me alone! It's only a bikini!" She yells back.

Ginny is wearing a cute, pink bikini with little strings comming out from either side of the bottem piece, where she tied it.

"Ginny! Go change now!" Ron walks over to them.

Oh boy! I'd better help out.

"Hey Ron. Come here sweetie! Don't you wanna see my bathing suit?" Oh God! I sound like Lavender!

"What?" Ron turns around to look at me.

"She said - " Ginny says loudly, before being cut off by Ron.

"I heard what she said!" He tells her angrily.

"Come here." I say again.

He listens and walks up to me. I smile and take the huge top off.

He takes a step back and looks at me. "Wow." He mutters.

I start laughing and walk over to a chair. Luna is glaring at me so I smile and wave to her. "Hey Luna! Aren't you gonna swim?" I ask.

"Yes! I am, thanks." And with that she takes her big top off too.

I look over at Ron who can't seem to take his eyes off me. Good. I was hoping he wouldn't look at Luna.

I lay back and take a book someone left on the table near by. Everything is going perfectly! Until ...

"Ron! Come on! I want to swim!" I here Luna say.

"Oh, Alright. Mione, I'll leave you to your book." And with that Ron jumped into the pool, with Luna close behind.

What! Why is he swimming with HER!? I thought WE were dating!

Uh oh! A huge splash of water comes from out of the pool and right onto the chair I'm sitting in. I move out of the way just in time.

They're flirting! God! They're having a water fight!

"Hermione, don't worry! They're only joking around!" Ginny whispers as she walks up to me, closly followed by Harry.

"What an idoit!" Harry says. "You want me to talk to him?"

I force a smile. "No, it's alright! I'm fine." I tell them as I move to a different chair.

I cannot believe him! One moment he can't take his eye's off me and the next he's splashing around with Loony!

Just wanted to say Sorry this chapter was so short! But the next one will be up soon!


	3. Pool Party

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey guyzz! Okay! I know itz takin me longer and longer to update and I'm sorry. I've had a very rough week. Plz forgive me!! hehe ok! here is my next chapter!! Enjoy!!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Pool Party

Hermione's PoV

I can't believe this! He's flirting with Luna! He said he didnt like her. This is all her fault! Well, two can play at this game!

"Oh, Ron. Would you come over here a second?" I say sweetly.

"Yeah sure honey. I'll be right there."

Once he's standing next to me I hiss "Ron! I thought we were acting like a couple! I thought you were supose to pretend you were dating me!"

"What? Yeah I know. And I am." He says.

"No you're not! You're in the pool flirting with Luna!"

"I am not flirting with her! We're just having fun."

"I don't think that's what she's calling it! Now, it's your pick! We can countinue to act like a couple so Luna doesn't think you're in love with her or I'll back off and you can go have 'fun' with Luna, which is SO not what you're doing, by the way." I whisper.

"God no! Ok you're right. We haven't really been acting like a couple." He takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the pool.

Ginny and Harry smile at me and then return their attention to eachother. They're sitting by the edge of the pool as well. They look really happy. They're talking quietly to eachother, making googly eyes at eachother, and flirting like there's no tomorrow.

Before I can stop myself I sigh aloud. "What's the matter?" Ron asks me as we sit down on the oppsite side of the pool from Ginny and Harry. They're my best friends, which is why I feel so bad when I think about how jealous I am of them.

Ron follows my gaze until he sees them. "Mione, come on. Lets have some fun."

I smile at him and he jumps into the pool. Once he comes back up he says "Come in."

"No way! It's freezing." I tell him. He's crazy if he thinks he can get me in there.

"Mione. Have some fun!" And with that he grabs my arm and pulls me in.

I can't believe he just did that! I'm going to kill him!

"See, it isn't that bad is it?" He smiles as I come back up for air.

"No but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you!" I smile back as I push him back.

It would have been funny to see him fall back with a huge splash, and I would have if he hadn't pulled me in with him - again!

"Ron! Stop it! You're going to make me drown!" I laugh as I swim away from him.

"Mione, you know I would never let anything bad happen to you." He tells me as he swims near me again.

Damn! Why does he have to be so sweet? He smiles at me and moves closer. Oh God! Is he going to kiss me?! He moves even closer, closing the space between us. I can feel his bare skin on mine and my breath catches in my throat. We're going to kiss - -

Suddenly a huge splash of water knocks me back a bit. I look over to see who broke us apart. Of course, Luna.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks Ron through narrowed eyes.

"What? Now it's a crime to kiss my girlfriend!" His tone angry.

Luna obvously felt just as angry because she started mumbling to herself, something about how evil I was.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He asks me as he begins to cool off. I smile and nod. He brightens up and takes my hand. "Good."

After awhile we all got bored and decided to get dried up.

"Hey guys, I have an idea! Why don't we all meet down here in half an hour and go for a picnic in the woods." Ginny suggests.

"That sounds good." Harry says.

"Sure. If Ron goes." Luna looks up at Ron.

I can't believe her! Why wont she give up? Can't she tell Ron's MINE!

Ron turns away from Luna and says "I'm in as long as Mione comes." Then smiles at me.

"Yeah, sure!"

We all agree to be back down by eight and then climb the stairs up to our rooms.

Luna is in the shower now. I let her go first just so I can have some time to talk to Ginny alone.

"Gin, how are things with you and Harry? I saw you guys sitting by the pool the whole time." I beam. I know she's just dying to talk about whatever happend then.

She sighs and says "Hermione, he's amazing! But we'll talk about Harry tonight! I wanna know what's going on with you and my brother! I saw you and him in the pool! I might be younger than you but I can tell when two people are about to kiss! And that so wasn't just a 'pretend' kiss! You could totally tell he you guys weren't just about to kiss because you're 'dating'!"

I start to blush a deep red. I can't believe she's bringing this up! "And if she hadn't splashed you guys you would have! Ah! I can't believe she's going this far all for Ron! Who so obviously loves YOU!" She countinues.

"Yeah, well. Whatever! Anyways, lets get ready. What are you going to wear? Can I borrow something? I don't have a very wide selection of muggle clothes." I ask her.

"Yes! Sure, go ahead! After that huge raise dad got this summer I think I've got more muggle clothes than I'll ever be able to wear!" She laughs.

"Thanks!"

Just then Luna walks in and walks over to her bed.

"You can take your shower now Herninny."

"What did you just call me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! And you know that isn't my name!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Whatever!"

And with that I stamped into the bathroom.


	4. Picnic

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

**LISTEN UP! For those of you who do not know, I am RE-POSTING 4WC because it was taken off of ! You can read the first 14 chapters by going to the link I posted on the first chapter. It may take me a few days to post the next chapters, (chapters 15-29) on because it just might. So sit tight and dont worry!!!**

A/N : Okay! Finally, a new chapter!! Yes I know! I'm a mean mean person! I haven't updated in over a week! I wont mind if you feel the need to through pointy objects at me. I just ask that you be kind and don't aim for my face .... or my arms or I wont be able to write. Anywayzz enjoy!!

P.S If you were wondering why I hadn't updated in forever it was because I've been super busy writing my own short stories and novels. If any of you (for some odd reason) wanted to have a look at some things I've written just e-mail me ( ) and I'll send you a link!!

Enjoy (again)

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Picnic

Hermione's PoV

I take a quick shower and dry up. I hop into a pair of old jeans and a top, then walk back into Ginny's room and start going through her closet.

"Hermione, I've already picked out my outfit so you can have whatever you want." Ginny tells me from on her bed.

I look up and find her reading Witch Weekly. She is wearing a pair of black jeans and a baby blue tank top.

"Oh thanks." I go back to my search for the perfect outfit.

Finally after 10 minutes of clawing through Ginny's closet I find it. Black jeans with tiny jewels in the shape of flowers running down each leg. The baby pink top has a matching jeweled flower on the side.

"Wow! That'll look great on you Hermione." Ginny says as she comes up behind me.

"I hope so." I mutter as I walk back into the bathroom.

I change quickly and hurry back out to hear Ginny's opinion.

"Oh that's pretty." Luna smiles sarcastically.

"You too." I tell her, with a smile matching her's.

Luna's jeans are also black. Although her's have a green heart at the bottom. Her top is a soft green. I must admit, she does look pretty. I just hope Ron wont notice.

"You guys both look great. Now let's go." Ginny says, getting up and tossing the magazine aside.

We walk downstairs where Ron and Harry are talking about the latest Quidditch games. When they hear us they look up.

Harry grins and takes Ginny's hand. "You look beautiful, Gin." I hear him murmur.

Ron looks me straight in the eye. He smiles and walks up to me. "Mione. Wow." He whispers in my ear. He takes my hand as well and follows Harry and Ginny out the door, Luna trailing behind.

As we walked through the forest Ron says, "Mione, maybe we should act more like a couple ... You know? Luna's catching on."

"Well what else can we do? We've tried holding hands ... "

"True. But that's all. Let's try acting like a couple, Okay?" He whisperes.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Just follow my lead."

We walk a little while longer until we come to a clearing. Trees surround us as we lay the blanket out on the flat ground.

"Mione, sweetie. Come over here and help me unpack some food."

"Sure honey. Just a second." I say as I walk over to Ginny.

"Gin! Can I talk to you?" I whisper.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back, Harry." She tells him.

We walk over to a far tree. "What's up?" She asks.

"Um ... well I was just wondering if you could help me get rid of Luna, that way Ron and I can talk - alone." I tell her.

Ginny smiles "Yeah, sure! After we eat Harry, Luna and I can go for a walk. I'll get her to tag along with me."

"Thank you so much Ginny! I owe you." I give her a big hug before we walk back over to the guys.

We unpacked everything and set it on the big, red blanket. As we walk around the rectangluar blanket Ginny and Harry sit down, while Ron walks up to me. "Come on Mione! I'm starving."

I laugh, "You're always hungry." I remind him.

"True." He says as he sits, pulling me down next to him.

I look around and find Luna moving next to him. "Ron, would you pass the sandwhiches?"

"Erm, sure." He passes them to her then turns back to me. "So sweetie, what would you like?"

"Doesn't matter." I smile as he grabs two plates, one for me and one for himself. I lean against the tree behind me.

"Here you are, Mione." He hands me my plate.

"Thanks honey." I say.

During the picnic Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I all talk about how great it will be to get back to school, when we're going to buy our school books, what we would do tomorrow, and just about anything else that came to mind.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Luna hadn't said a thing since she asked for the sandwhiches, although I caught her watching Ron and I throughout the whole picnic.

"Oh nothing ... I'm just thinking." She smirks at me.

_Something is wrong. _I thought _She's acting very strange ... even for Luna Lovegood._

"Oh well I'm in the mood for a walk! Harry?" Ginny says.

"Yeah, sure." Harry gets up and takes her hand.

"Would you like to come, Luna?" Ginny asks her.

"Luna?" Harry questions.

"Yes, Luna!" Ginny shoots him a look that tells him to keep quiet.

"Oh ... sure. Why not?" She says in a distant voice.

Something is very wrong. Why isn't she trying to fight? Why does she want to leave Ron and I alone? What's going on?

"Alright. See you guys." Harry says as they walk off.

"I take it you had something to do with that?" Ron smiles.

"Yes, I did. But that bugs me." I tell him.

"Huh? What bugs you?" He asks as he moves even closer to me, resting his back against the tree too.

"Why was she so willing to leave us alone?" I ask aloud.

"Who cares?" He shrugs.

"I do! What's wrong with her? Before she wouldn't even let me sit next to you at the table! Now she's leaving us alone in a forest where there is no one around for miles!" I say.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." He smirks.

"Ron! What are you doing? You don't have to keep acting. Everyone is gone. We can be ourselves again, we don't have to act like a couple." I tell him as he leans toward me.

"I know." He smiles, still leaning in.

"Wha - " I can't finish my sentence because before I can figure out what is going on Ron kisses me.


	5. Picnic2

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey guyzz!! OhMiGosh!! Thank you all so much!! Your reviews are so great! Thanks everyone!! Alright! I went to the doctors this week and I had to wait soo long! And guess what I did during the very long wait!? Give up? Okay I'll tell you!! I wrote Chapter 19!! (that's right, I wasn't lying when I said it was a long wait!!) So enjoy!!

P.S Some of you asked to read my own work. I just wanted to say I'll get back to you within the week. Also, I only write about sad, depressing things ... sorry to those of you who don't like that kinda of stuff.I just wanted to warn you so you don't waste time e-mailing me. But if you'd still like to read them anyways just e-mail me.

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Picnic2

Ginny's POV

As Harry, Luna and I walk through the forest I ask "So, Luna? Why were you so quiet tonight?"

Harry takes my hand while Luna smirks. "I was just ... thinking."

"About?" Harry asks.

"Oh, you'll see. But right now I think I'll head back to your house, Ginny would that be ok?" she asks me, still with that same far off smirk.

I know she's planing something ... but what? "Yes, sure. I'll see you later."

She smiles and walks off, towards the house.

"She is so odd!" Harry tells me.

"Yes well ... I just hope she isn't planing anything that will break Ron and Hermione up." I whisper.

There is something about her that makes me feel dark ...

"Well, now that she's gone lets head back. I'm still hungry."

"We just ate!"

"So?"

"You spend to much time with my brother!"

"Yes, I know."

I shake my head as we head back to the clearing, where Ron and Hermione were.

When we arrive I look around, trying to find Ron and Hermione.

"Uh Oh!" Harry whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Harry points over to a large maple tree. Sitting against it are Hermione and my brother ... kissing. "Oh dear God! Oh no! Oh great! Oops! Um ..." A million things are racing through my mind. Things like 'Ew I am watching my brother snogging Hermione!' and 'Finally!' even 'I really have to look away or I'll need some serious help when I get older.'

Harry is next to me, on my left. "Erm .. "

"Uh God!" I moan. This wasn't what I was expecting to walk into.

"Maybe we should ... go." Harry says.

"Uh great! This is going to give me nightmares. Although of course I am _so _glad they finally got together. But he _is_ my brother.

Harry takes my hand and leads me away from ... the scene. We walk back to my house in silence until Harry burst out laughing.

"How can you laugh at a time like this? That was so wrong! I didn't need to watch my brother do _that_!" I look up at him.

"I'm sorry Gin. It's just that ... I can't explain it." He sighs, finally getting over his laughter.

"Try."

"Alright. Well I've know Ron and Hermione since we we're all 11. And deep down I always knew they were ment to be ... I guess thats why I became friends with Hermione, instead of ever thinking we could be anything else. Wait, that didn't come out right. Well ... you know when you meet someone you always think, wow she's pretty. I never saw Hermione in that light. Ever! Not even before we were friend, just because I always had a feeling it would be Ron and Hermione. So even when I _could_ have liked her; before we became friends, I never did.

But Ron never noticed that until a while ago ... So I spent six years waiting for that moment -"

I interupted him "To walk in on them kissing?"

He laughs. "No, trust me! I never wanted to see that. They're like family to me. But it was just so great to finally have them admit their feelings to eachother! Maybe they wont fight as much!" he smiles.

"I don't think the fighting will ever change! You know them. But I do understand what you mean..." I drift off.

He's right. I am so happy for them, it's about time they told eachother how they felt.

"Well come on. Lets head back."

"Hey Luna. I'm back." I tell her as I walk into my room. She is sitting on my bed writing something.

"Oh hello. I thought you and Harry were going to go back to the picnic." She looks up at me, smiling, her far off look back on her face again. She looks more like the Luna I had known before. Maybe she has given up on Ron!

"Yes, well ... we decided to come back here instead. We didn't feel like staying out, plus I didn't want to leave you here alone." I say.

"Oh, well thanks." She says, looking down at her writing.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Oh nothing important." She smiles.

"Oh, well I was thinking. If you wanted, you, Hermione and I could try and pull an 'all nighter'. We could stay up and play games, talk and eat! Sound fun?"

"Yes, it does. I'm all for it. That is ... if Hermione doesn't mind me staying with you two all night ... I know I haven't been very nice to her. I really don't want to be enemies anymore. I was going to tell her I was sorry when she came back." Luna tells me.

"Really? Well that's great! I was hoping you two would start getting along. I'm sure Hermione wont be mad once you say you're sorry." I say.

"Oh good. I really want to be friends with her."

"Great! Well you can tell her that once she gets back."

"Alright!"

"Well until then would you mind helping me? We have to get the room ready for the 'all nighter'." I tell her.

"Alright. What needs to be done?" She asks.

"Well. We can push the three bed together so we can all talk and lie down together. And I think we'll need some food, you know ... candy and treats."

"Alright. I'll push the beds together." Luna gets up.

"Okay, good. I'll call Fred and George and ask them to bring some treats over." I walk out of the room. Oh thank God. They're going to be friends.


	6. Sleepover

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Okay, I'm almost at 200 reviews which is better than I've ever done. So thanks you guys! I had no idea you liked the fic this much! Some of you have even e-mailed me and told me you thought I was a good writer! I've never had anyone tell me that before! (although I dont understand how you can tell I'm a good writer since you havent read any of my own work. Which kinda makes it even nicer!!) Anyways Thanks SO Much!

Oh and to those of you who want to read my own work I'll be getting back to you very soon!!

I say thanks alot dont I?!

Anyways Here's The Next Chapter!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Sleepover

Hermione's POV

"Mione! There you are. How was you're time alone with Ron?" Ginny smirks at me as I walk into her room.

Our three cots have been pushed together, creating one big one. There is food, candy and treats littering the beds and the floor. Laying at the top of the bed are three pairs of PJ's. One baby pink with tiny blue hearts on the pants and a matching pink top. The next light blue with little yellow stars and a matching blue top. The third, a soft green with small flowers on the pants and, just like the others, a matching green top.

"Oh it was nice. We talked. So what's with all of this stuff?" I say.

"Really? Is that all you did? Talk?" She giggles.

Uh oh! They must have seen! Great. "Yeah, so what is this stuff?"

"Well -" Ginny starts.

"Well, Hermione ... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been really mean and I've been after Ron, even though I _knew_ the two of you are a couple." Luna interrups. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Wow! Luna Lovegood is apologizing! I wonder why ... is this some kind of trap? "Oh, alright. I forgive you." I smile. Maybe she's just trying to be nice.

"Oh thank God! Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Ginny jumps up from the bed and pulls Luna over to me. She gives us both a big hug and then says "We're going to have a huge sleep over and pull an all nighter!"

"Cool. That sounds fun." I tell them as I move to the bed.

"Those are some PJ's I found for us. Mione, you can pick first if you want." Ginny points to the PJ's on the beds.

"Oh cool. Luna did you like one best?" I ask.

"Oh no. Go ahead and pick."

"Alright. I guess I'll take the blue one." I say.

"Okay. I'll take the green." Luna says, "If that's alright, Gin."

"Yeah sure. I'll wear the pink ones!"

We all take the PJ's we're going to wear and I go to the bathroom to change while Luna uses the room and Ginny goes to use the boys washroom. We change and meet back in Ginny's room.

"So? What should we do now? Play a game, eat or just talk." Ginny asks us.

"Well I say we eat and talk." Luna says as we all make ourselves comfortable on the bed.

"Sounds good to me! What do you two want to talk about?" Ginny wonders.

"Doesn't matter to me." Luna smiles and grabs a chocolate frog.

"Well, let's see ... I think we have a problem here!" Ginny says as she pulls up a bag of muggle chips.

"Why? Just because we don't know what to talk about?" I ask, grabbing a box of Berty Botts.

"No! Not that. I was just thinking, I have Harry, Hermione, you have my brother ... but what about Luna?" Ginny turns to her.

"Oh. I don't really want to talk about this ... I just got over Ron ... " She trails off. She looks sad. Did she really love Ron? Did she love him like I do? Is that possible? Maybe. She must feel so sad! If she does like Ron like I do ... I would be horrified if Ron ever found a girlfriend! All of a sudden I feel so bad for her.

"Gin. Maybe this isn't the best conversational topic. How about we talk about ... Hogwarts! What subjects are you guys taking? I was thinking about Muggle Studies again but I'm not sure. It was to easy last year. It didn't really test me. So then I started thinking about - "

"Hermione! Shh! Who cares about school right now! At a sleepover school should be the LAST thing on your mind!" Ginny throws a pillow at me.

I duck, "Well then lets let Luna pick the next topic!" I suggest.

"Oh well ... I think it would be really cool to talk about ... you and Ron, Hermione! I don't mind. You guys are the perfect couple! I want to know everything about you two!" She smiles brightly.

"Erm ... well there really isn't anything to know or say." I look away. I do not want to spend the night talking about Ron.

"Yeah sure! Well when did you guys meet?" Luna asks.

"Oh ... First year, on the train to Hogwarts." I tell her.

"So you two have known eachother for six years and you've JUST started dating? What took so long?" She says as she puts some Beans in her mouth.

"Well, when we were in first, second, and thrid year we hated eachother. We were young so I guess the idea of dating never crossed our mind."

"Oh please Hermione! Don't even try that! You've liked Ron since the day you two met!" Ginny grins.

I blush, "Yes well."

"Oh that's so cute! Well why didn't you two start dating in your fourth year?" Luna asks.

Ginny bursts out laughing. "They were to dumb that year! They wouldn't admit that they liked eahcother!"

"Really!? What did you guys do, then?" Luna beams.

"They tried making eachother jealous!" Ginny falls back with laughter.

"OhMiGosh!" Luna laughs. "What happend?"

Ginny can no longer speak, because she puts a pillow over her head to try and muffle her laughter.

"Well, I went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum - "

"The quidditch player?"

"Yes, and when Ron found out ... well let's just say he was ready to kill Krum!" a giggle slips from me.

"Really!" Luna smiles.

"Yep." I say as I pop another Bean into my mouth.

Ginny sits up. "Hey! You didn't tell her about Fleur, and 'The Kiss'!"

"Oh? And what is that?" Luna smriks.

"Well Fleur kissed Ron in their fourth year and you should have SEEN Hermione's face! It was priceless!" Ginny tells her.

They both double over in laughter again. I sigh. I knew I didn't want to talk about Ron and Me! This was the reason for it.

I sit and finish off the Beans while they laugh.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Ginny giggles.

Ron and Harry open the door. "What is going on in here? You're all so loud! ... Hey Gin, nice PJ's!" Harry winks.

With that Ginny goes into another giggle fit, this time falling off the bed. What the heck did Ginny eat today? A pile of sugar?

"Hey! Where did you get all the food?" Ron asks.

They both walk into the room and take a seat on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron pulls up a box of Beans and starts popping them into his mouth. "I'm so hungry!"

"Yes, snogging can often make you hungry." Harry smriks and looks at me.

I blush and glare at Ron.

He just smiles and hands Harry a bag of the Muggle chips, "Here mate! You must be straving, you and Gin off in the wood alone and all ... "

Harry blushs and Ginny stops laughing. I smrik. How does he do that? He can turn the table very quickly.

"So ... Erm ... What are you guys up so late for? It's mignight." Ginny asks.

"Well ... we _were_ trying to sleep but there are these really loud, gigging girls in this house." Harry smiles.

"Oh that sucks." I say.

"Hey now that we're all here how about we play a little game?" Luna suggests.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Sounds fun!"

"Nice"

"Which game?" Harry asks.

"Truth or Dare!" Luna smiles.


	7. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, Thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey guyz!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Please forgive me? Of course, I understand if you feel the need to throw pointy objects at me ..

But Enjoy!!

Oh and Merry Christmas Everyone!! (I might not post again before it comes so I wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas just incase, although I'll try and post again before it!!)

Oh and for all of you who wanted to read some of my own work, ?1071333314200 there is the site. Thanks again guys!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Truth Or Dare

Hermione's PoV

"Truth or Dare?" Ginny smiles, "Yeah! This'll be fun!"

"Sure, I'm in." Harry looks at Ginny.

"I don't want to see or know anything that could give me nightmares!" Ron looks at Harry and Ginny.

"Ron! Shh!" I glare at him. Why does he give them such a hard time? Everyone knows he would rather Harry dated his sister than anyone else on the planet!

"Mione? Are you going to play?" Luna asks.

"Oh, um, okay. Sure." I smile. She really is a nice girl ... when we're not in love with the same guy, that is.

"Good. Rules?" Luna looks around at all of us.

"Of course. What are they?" Harry asks her.

"Well, you must tell the truth, you must complete your dare, and if you don't ... " She pauses to think.

"How about if you don't finsish your dare you have to eat something from the twin's joke shop?" Ginny smiles. "I don't think anyone will NOT do their dare if they know they'll have to eat one of those things."

"Alright, and to make sure you tell the truth ... I have this." She pulls a little tube of thick green slim from her pocket.

"What IS that?" Harry asks.

"A truth syrup." I answer.

"Gross!" Ginny looks at the green mixture.

"Well it doesn't taste bad. It just looks gross." I tell them.

"Thank God!"

"Alright? Is everyone clear with the rules? Can we get started?" Luna asks.

"Okay."

"Yes."

"Sure"

"Good." She smiles. The far off look fled from her eyes, replaced with a cold, dark glare. It leaves as quickly as it comes. "Who should start?"

"Ginny." We all say.

"Aw! Fine." She looks around "Luna. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, hmm. Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to ..." she thinks "I dare you to ... write a letter to Dean, telling him about your undying love for him."

We all start laughing.

"Okay." Luna says.

She walks over to the desk pulls a quill out.

_Dearest Dean,_

_How are you my dear? I hope everything is well. I know we don't talk very much ... but I hope to change that with my letter._

_I am writing to confess my undying love to you! I wish you would return my feelings, although I don't think you will ... what with all the girls you could have._

_Anyways, I just wanted to share my feelings with you._

_All My Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Luna passes it around the group and as we read it we burst out laughing.

"Perfect Luna!"

"Agreed!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Now send it." Ginny giggles.

Luna walks out of the room with the letter.

"Well once she gets back from sending that letter we'll start the game back up."

Harry looks at Ginny and she smiles back. I hope they wont have to snog or anything else. I agree with Ron, I don't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life. I love them both, and I'm very happy that they're together but it would be like watching my family kiss.

Hmm ... family. Maybe one day Ginny and Harry will be my sister and brother in law... What? What am I thinking? That would mean marrying one of the Weasley brothers. I already know which one is my first pick on the list ...

NO! I have to stop thinking like this! I am not going to marry or even date Ron! He was just being friendly ...

_Maybe a little to friendly! Honestly! Don't be dumb. Friends hug, joke, and laugh together! They deffenatly do NOT kiss! _Says a little voice at the back of my mind.

I shake my head to clear the thought. No, I'm being dumb.

Luna walks back into the room. "All right! It's been sent!"

"Good. Now Luna, pick someone!" Ginny says.

"Hmm ... Alright. Lets see, Ron. Truth or Dare?" She smiles.

I freeze. What's she up to? There has to be something! Why else would she pick him? What's going on? What's she up to? Great! Just when I started to trust her! I'm going to hex her. The leg locker ... then maybe the ...

"Truth. I'm not sending any love letters to Dean!" Everyone luaghs. How can they joke at a time like this? Ron and I have finally gotten up and moved from that little place - 'just friends'. We kissed! And ... even though I know nothing was meant by that ... I could still dream. But now everyone is laughing and joking and smiling. Being happy. How? Why?

"Hehe, alright. Truth? Hmm ... " Luna thinks. Oh great! This is the end of the beginning of whatever Ron and I could ever have! "Are you .. in LOVE .. with Hermione?" She smiles at me.

What! No! That's not what she was going to say! That's not what I was afraid of. I feel stupid now. I'm getting nervous and I'm thinking mean things about Luna! What did she ever do to me? Nothing! Well ... that's not true. But she is sorry for everything she did before. And I forgave her. Now we're friends! Good friends. I can't freak out everytime I think I might lose Ron.

I laugh to myself. How can I lose something I never had?

"Yes." Ron says very seriously.

I look around. I know he's only saying that to make our made up realationship look real.

Ginny smiles and Harry smriks. "Knew it! Harry, you own me 12 sickles!"

"Not fair! I knew he loved her to! You made me bet against you!" Harry complains.

I'm barely taking any of this in. I went from happy to nervous about Luna, to mad and now? Now I'm very mad! How can Ron do this to me? He must have a small idea of my feelings towards him! And now, now he's playing with me! He is putting his feelings of Luna infront of mine! He's toying with my feelings!

My face is flushed with anger. I sit up striaghter and slap Ron. My hand stings but I dont care. I can't believe he's doing this. He's using me to keep Luna away from him!

I storm out of the room.

I hate him.

AHHHHH!! I'm finally done this chapter! I hope everyone likes it. I'm SO sorry about not posting sooner! But I was sick all of today (friday) and so I was like, "Why not write chapter 21!" and so there you go! Thanks everyone!


	8. Truth or Dare2

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

**GUYS! LISTEN! SOME OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO THE FIC ARENT UNDERSTANDING THAT YOU WONT GET WHATS GOING ON IF YOU DON'T GOTO THIS LINK www DOT geocities DOT com/xdementors UNDERSCORE kissx/Chpt1 DOT html**

**(take the DOTs and UNDERSCORES and make them the actual things (period and so forth) and take the spaces out!**

**THIS IS ONLY THE SECOND HALF OF THE FIC!! THE FIRST HALF IS AT THAT LINK!**

A/N : Yes! Chapter 22!! (wow never thought I'd take it this far!) Yes yes, I know most of you are looking at me thinking 'Hermione JUST slapped Ron! Is she crazy? She goes on about how cool it is to be on chapter 22 when she just had Hermione slap Ron. I think I should slap her!' #1 sure, cool! Go right ahead. hehe and #2 take a chill people!! I know what I'm doing! ... okay okay! you got me! I never know what I'm doing!

Now I bet your all thinking 'Wow! How helpful. Thats a good think to hear her say after she just had Hermione slap Ron!' #1 ya! i know your being sarcastic! (i know i didnt spell that right! deal with it! joking! hehe) and #2 isn't it better that i dont know? now no one has to sit and ask me why i'm so crazy!! hehe

now i bet your thinking 'why does she keep typing in the A/N? why doesn't she just let me read the flippin chapter!' well my answer to you is ... i really dont want you to waste your time reading my fanfiction! think of all the other, more cool stuff you could be doing! you could be running after a green lightbulb! or you could be poking a nest of killer slugs! OR you could be stalking a christmas tree!! SEE! Now i bet you all wanna leave this computer and do one of those things!

WHAT?! Your still here? You wanna read this chapter? AHH FINE!! Read! Go ahead! I'm not gonna stop you! BUT think about the christmas tree!!

hehehe okay I had my fun for this chapter! go ahead and read!!

Oh and P.S. Does anyone remember me writing that Ron took the truth potion? hehe! Well ... I DIDNT!! everyone kept saying (in reviews, which i thank you all for! :) ) that hermione was being dumb, that ron took the truth stuff!! ... i dont remember writing it ... you know why? cuz i didnt write it :D hehe!! evil grin hehe i might sound crazy in this A/N ... but thats only cuz i am!!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Truth Or Dare 2

Ginny's PoV

"Well, that went well." Ron jokes. He has a smile on his face! How could he be happy at a time like this? Hermione just slapped him! His cheek is all red! Yet he's still smiling! Well ... that's it. Ron has gone crazy!

"Luna! No wonder Hermione was so mad! Ron, you never took the truth potion! She thinks you're only joking." I gasp.

Luna looked shocked. "OhMiGosh! I forgot all about that! Oops!"

"Don't you think you should go talk to her?" Harry suggested. Ron just kept smiling.

"Ron!" I scream. "Go talk to her."

"Alright Gin, alright." He keeps grinning.

"God, he's crazy!" I shake my head.

Hermione's PoV

I run out of the house, closing the door as softly as I can. I'm mad, but I don't want to wake up the rest of the Weasley's. I run down the front steps and out across the green yard. I can't believe him! He thinks I don't know what he's doing! Luna never gave him that potion! I know he only said that because he was trying to keep Luna away. I can't believe him!

I come to the big pool, I might as well stay here for a while because if I go back in I might kill Ron.

Harry's PoV

Ron has gone mad. He sits here laughing and joking around while Hermione, the love of his life runs off in tears. 'Er ... Ron?'

'Hmm?'

'Don't you think it would be a good thing to go talk to her?' I ask.

Ginny throws a chocolate frog at his head. 'Ron you idiot! Go after her! Don't you undertsand? She - thinks - you - are - joking - !!' she yells.

'Ow! Ginny you fruit!' then he turns to me 'Keep your girl on a leash!' He jokes.

Oh no! Ron, use your head. I reach over and grab Ginny around the waist, before she can jump on Ron 'Let me go Harry! I want to hurt him! He's being dumb tonight! Go after Hermione! Tell her you really meant it when you said you loved her! NOW!'

'Gin, honey. Breathe! Maybe Ron is right?' I say, not even believing my own words. 'Maybe Hermione needs some time alone.' I pull her back next to me, keeping a strong hold on her wasit ... just in case she went after Ron again.

'Well if you are not going to go talk to her, I will! Harry let me go.' I carefully move my arms from around her. I was so comfortable too. Dumb Ron. Ruins it for me too.

'I'll be back in a second.' She leans over and kisses me. 'Make sure nothing happens' She whispers.

I watch her leave, then I trun to Luna 'So? What should we do now?'

'Well, how about we finish this game of Truth or Dare?'

'Erm ... well alright.'

'Ron it was your turn.'

'Oh, alright. Um ... Harry.'

'Truth.' I mutter. I still don't understand Ron.

'Do you love Ginny?' He grins.

'Of course, Ron!' I tell him.

'So cute.' Luna smiles. 'Harry go ahead.'

'Okay, Luna.' I ask.

'Um ... Dare.'

'Alright, I dare you to put something of Ron's on.' I say lamely.

Luna walks out of Ginny's room and comes back wearing one of Ron's Gryffindor tops. I laughed nervously to myself, the funny thing was ... he wasn't wearing any bottems, as far as I could tell.

Luna laughed as she looked from me to Ron 'Guys! I'm wearing shorts!' She lifted the top up to show her baby pink shorts. She walks over to the bed again and says 'Alright, Harry.'

'Again? Fine. Truth agian.'

'Would you ever get drunk?'

'Aw! You should have asked something good!' Ron complains.

'I have a plan. Don't worry.' She says.

I still don't trust Luna very much. 'No.' I say and, hoping to change the subject ask 'Ron?'

'Dare.'

Great, the one thing I can't come up with anything for.

'I'll dare him Harry.' Luna smiles sweetly.

'Fine.' I say. I'm way to tired for this.

'Ron, I dare you to get Fred and George to bring some Firewhisky over.' She smiles with that evil sparkle in her eyes.

'Er ... alright.' He walks out. What is wrong with him tonight? Has he gone crazy?!

Ginny's PoV

'Hermione? Are you alright?' I ask as I sit down next to her by the side of the pool.

'Yes, why wouldn't I be?' She asks as she wipes at her eye's.

'Maybe because my brother was an idoit tonight?' I say and put my arm around her, hugging her tight.

'He was using me to keep Luna away. At first I thought it would be really cool to be Ron's girlfriend ... even if it was just pretend. But he's takin it to far! He can't say he loves me. Not now, not to keep her away.' She crys.

'I know Hermione, I talked to him. Don't worry. He understands.' I hope, I finish to myself.

Hermione and I sit and talk a while longer until finally she gets up. 'Alright! Lets go back in.'

I get up too and we walk back to the house and up the stairs. From my room we hear laughter and a crash.

'What was that?' I ask. We walk up and I open the door.

'Oh my god!' Hermione whispers.

'HARRY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' I yell.

Sorry, not my best chapter :(


	9. Drunk

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : OMG! I want everyone who is reading this to throw whatever you can find at my face! I have been the most horrible fic writer person on the face of the planet! But don't worry! I'm going to type this all in 20 minutes then post it up and by the end of the week the next chapter shall be up! I swear apon Albus Dumbledore! I've already written half of the next chapter, give me another day during geo and family studies! Man that chapter will be up before you can say YES FINALLY don't reveiw and say YES FINALLY lol ya ya ya I know most of you will anyways but don't worry! It'll be up soon! Alright I've made you wait long enough to read this chapter so I'll end this A/N and let you read.

OH! just one more note! I read this tottaly amazing fic! -- quidditch7 any fic by her is really good! It would be so cool if everyone checked it out cuz if it werent for the author who wrote that fic ... I probably wouldnt have updated this now ... you all might have waited another week or two! she'll really super nice and she's a great friend too! She's always willing to help me with anything! So i think you all should check the fic out! its SUCH a good fic! so if you have time check it out! (it's ron/hermione too)

ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Drunk

Ginny's PoV

'What is going on?!' I shout.

There, sitting at the end of my bed is Ron and Luna in a liplock, Harry sitting on the floor with a bottle of firewisky in one hand.

I turn and see Hermione staring wide eyed at the bed. She doesn't move, her mouth slightly open. Rage builds up insided of me.

'Dear Lord! Ron! Luna!' I yell, they still haven't broken apart. 'RON!' I storm over to Harry and grab the bottle from him. 'Harry, up' I pull him to his feet.

I walk to the bed and pull Ron back and hit him in the head.

'Ah! Ginny! What?' Ron says stupidly. Luna giggles from next to him as she looks up at me.

What in the name of Merlin is wrong with these three? I think to myself.

'Ron?' Hermione whispers, unsure of herself.

Ron looks up, unaware of what is going on. 'Come on Ron.' Luna pulls him off the bed and out of the room, past Hermione, grabbing the half full firewisky from the floor near her leg.

'Mione, come here.' I say.

She walks up to me, still in shock. I wrap my arms around her, giving her a tight hug. What happend? What's with Ron ... and Luna! I thought everything was okay between her and Hermione.

'Mione, forget it. Ron was drunk! He didn't know - '

'No! I'm tired of waiting around for him to smarten up! I'm done. I'm going to move on with my life! Luna can have him.' She informs me.

'Ginny! Lets go outside and snog awhile.' Harry says drunkenly.

'Merlin, Harry! Shut up!' I turn and yell.

'Gin, I'm tired of waiting - '

'Yes, but Mione! You've waited almost six years for this!' I inturupt.

'Yeah, I know! Six years, Gin! God I'm such a loser! I've waited for that idoit for six long years! When I was 11 I had a HUGE crush on him! Now, I'm almost 16 and I think I love him! - '

'Then why are you giving up?' I raise me voice slightly. I don't understand Hermione! She's wanted to hear my brother say 'I love you' for so long and now? Now! She's giving up! What the hell is wrong with her?

I look up at her, waiting for an answer, the smile on her face scares me. What's she thinking? "What are you thinking?' I rub my forehead, I'm so tired. I've had the longest day of my life! I think back to this morning, just before everyone had arrived. Ron had spent the whole morning picking out the perfect robesand hairstyle to meet Hermione with. He spent more time getting ready that morning than I had all my life! "Mione! I don't like that look you have on right now!'

She smiles, 'Ginny! I have an idea!'

'No!' I say right away.

'You haven't even heard the idea yet! How can you say no?' She complains.

'No, whatever it is, my answer is no.' I tell her again.

'Gin! Just listen, then if you still don't want to do it, you can say no! Alright?' She asks.

'Fine, what is it?' I sigh.

'Tomorrow night we'll wait until everyone is asleep and then sneak out! We can use Floo powder to get us to a night club! Gin! It'll be so much fun! You can even take Harry if you want!' She smiles evilly.

'Can I give my answer now?' I raise my eyebrow.

'Sure!' She says.

'No!" The look on her face disappears.

'Gin! Come on! Life a little!' She breaths.

'Fine! But we're going to leave if it gets bad in there!' I sigh again.

'Yes!' She jumps up. 'Hey! Would your mum mind if Lavender and Parviti came over tomorrow morning?'

'Why?' I ask.

'Well, we're going to need to look older. Lav and Parv will be really helpful. Don't you think?' She jumps on the bed as Harry colapses by the rug. Wonderful.

'Well I guess. I'll ask mum in the morning.'

'Great! Gin you're a really great friend! I think this little 'girls night out' tomorrow will REALLY help me get over what's going on between Ron and Luna. Hmm. It's just so weird! Don't you remember last year? She was so different then, compared to now ... She use to be ... well Loony Lovegood. Now she's Luna Lovegood. I don't understand how she could have changed so much ... Well anyways! I'm sleepy. Maybe we should goto bed ... ' She trails off as her head hits the pillow.

Man! This is going to be a VERY long week! 'Harry honey. Come on.' I pull his hand. He gets up and follows me out of the room.

Half a hour later, Harry is lying in Ron's room on a small bed. Hermione is sounds alseep in my bed and Luna and Ron were outside in the yard somewhere.

I walk back to my room quickly clean up all the bottles of firewisky then fall back into bed.

The last thing I think before my eyes close is 'Love sure does cause a lot of problems ... '

I'm sorry! It's so short! SORRY! i'm so sorry! i'll make sure the next one is way longer! alright? thanks guys! i love you all! OH! and if anyone wants to read my writing (my own stuff, not JKRs) my username is EnvelopedInDarkness on thanks all!


	10. The Start of An Interesting Day

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : I bet you're all saying 'Wow! You mean Lissa hasn't died of an unknown cause! She's still here and health and writing 4WC!?' Ha ya ya I know! I'm real sorry guys! But here you go! FINALLY chapter 24! I've gotten my act together and I'm now writing the next chapter to ALL my fics! So look for them all soon to come in the next week or so! I'm spending all my classes at school on writing chapters for fics! I have SO many ideas for new fics too! So watch out for new ones as well! Alright I wont keep you here in the A/N anymore! I love you all, thank you for waiting, and sorry again!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

The Start of an Interesting Day

Hermione's PoV

'Ginny! Ginny, wake up! Your mum left this note for you in the kitchen!' I poke Ginny, who is lying in a mess of blankets and pillows on her bed.

The sun is shining and I've been awake for awhile now. I have already written a letter to Lavender about the night club idea I had last night, I cleaned the room of all bottles, food, drinks, and trash.

When I had woken up this morning I had had a flash back of the other night. Luna and Ron, Luna trying to get her hands on Ron, Luna getting her hands on Ron, a liplock, and me, watching it all happen. Then I had remembered my PLAN, that made me forget about Ron and everything he had done to me over the past six years.

Ginny rolls over onto her back and blinks up at me. 'Hmm?' she groans as she rubs her eyes.

'Ginny! Sit UP!' I say loudly as I pull her up. 'READ!'

'Okay, okay!' She takes the note from me and yawns.

_Ginny dear, your father and I had to goto a very important meeting with the ministery. We wont be home until this week. We'll be home in time to get you all on the train for school. Take care of everyone and we'll owl you soon._

_Mum_

'Wonderful!' Ginny moans as she falls back into bed.

'Gin! This is going to be so great! We can just leave! We can go out whenever we want! Lav will be able to come over and come out with us and everything!' I smile sweetly.

'Oh Merlin! ...' Ginny sighs, 'Mione I think you 'getting over my brother' has completely made you crazy!' With that she throws a pillow at me and tells me to get out.

I walk downstairs again and back into the kitchen. I breathe out and wash my hands at the sink. Harry's still in bed and I doubt he'll be up too soon, Ginny in still sleepy, and Ron and Luna have, STILL, yet to be found.

I start making chocolate chip cookies, Ron's favortie. I don't realize I've made them until I'm done. Shrugging, I place them in a plate on the table and begin making breakfast for everyone. I place everyone's plates and forks on the table and sit down.

'Er ... Morning.' I look up to find Ron standing at the front door, dressed and ready for the day. I freeze, looking up at him. 'Mione ... I can explain last night ...' he hesitates.

'Save it Ron! I'm JUST your friend, like you and Harry are. You don't have to explain anything to me. What you do with Luna is none of my business, after all, I was only PRETENDING to be your girlfriend.' I say calmly. I start eating again and ignore him.

'Mione! Please, let me just explain it!' He begs.

'Ron! We're only friends! You don't have to explain anything, it's alright. Good luck with Luna.' I say, still, I don't look up.

'Hermione, PLEASE! I don't like Luna. I know I messed up. I ... I like someone else ...' He whispers.

I sigh and shake my head, 'I made chocolate chip cookies, Ron.' I push the plate over to him, I get up, scrapping my chair against the floor, and walk back up to Ginny's room.

'Gin, I'm going for a swim, do you mind?' I ask when I see her pulling on her shoes by her bed. She's dressed and awake now.

'No, go ahead. I'm going to eat something and meet you out there, okay?' She says.

'I made breakfast, it's down there, eat it and meet me by the pool soon.' I say as I go into the bathroom to change into my swim suit.

I change as fast as I can, grab a towel and walk out to the pool. I slip into the cool water until I am swallowed by it. While under the water another body enters with a splash of bubbles only a foot or so away from me. I think it's Ginny, come to join me. I swim to the surface of the water and wait for her to come up too.

Ron's head pokes through with a grin, 'Hey Mione, good day for a swim, huh?'

I turn around and swim away, of course, Ron follows. 'Mione, listen, I know you hate me for what I did! But I can explain. Please? Just let me.' He pauses, 'Mione ... I ... I didn't mean to - '

'Mean to WHAT, Ron? Hurt me? Well you did.' I inturupt.

'Mione!' Ron says. I ignore him and swim to the pool's edge. I climb out and grab my towel, walking back toward the house.

I enter the kitchen again from the back door and see Ginny sitting at the table eating breakfast. 'There's an owl for you.' She says through a mouth full of toast. 'From Lav, I think.'

I smile and walk over to the small tawny owl sitting by the window. I take the note from her and begin to read it.

_Hermione,_

_A night club huh? I don't know what has gotten into you, but, whatever it is! I like it! Parv went on vacation with her family so she wont be able to come, but I'd be happy to come over there! We could all go shopping for Muggle clothes, me, you, and Ginny! Girls night out! Sound fun? Owl me back soon and tell me if it would be okay to come over!_

_All My Love,_

_Lav_

Hmm ... this was going to be a VERY interesting day!

I'm so sorry guys! It's pretty short! BUT next chapter gets rather interesting! It'll be posted very soon!


	11. Shopping

Discalimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, Thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey guys! Here is the long awaited for, chapter 25! I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and if you have time! Check out my newest fic Trapped In My Own World it's my very fav fic so far! Thanks!

Four Way Connection

The Burrow - Part Two

Shopping

Hermione's PoV

Lavender arrives later this morning and we all begin to plan our night out.

'Mione! I love your idea! We'll goto Muggle London and spend the day shopping! Then we can all come back here and get ready. Once the boys are asleep we'll sneak out to the night club.' Lavender plots as we all sit on Ginny's bed.

'I cannot believe I'm letting you do this.' Ginny sighs as she lays back on her pillow.

'Oh please! You KNOW it'll be a ton of fun!' I laugh.

Just then there is a knock at the door, 'Come in!' Ginny yells.

Ron's head pokes through, 'Hey, whatcha up to?' He smiles.

I get up from Ginny's bed and walk over to the small window on the other side of the room.

"We're planning to goto Muggle London for some shopping this afternoon, want to come?' Lavender giggles.

I turn around quickly and glare at Lavender. She winks at me as though she's 'helping' me.

'Oh yeah! Muggle shopping! Cool, sure, I'll come.' Ron smiles, 'When?'

'Ron! I really dont think it would be a good idea ... if you came.' Ginny sighs as if she's finally desided to take my side on this matter.

'Lav, what time?' Ron ignores Ginny's comment.

'Oh ... um right after lunch ... ' Lavender says unsurly.

'Great.' Ron says as he walks out of the room.

'LAV! Why?' I breathe.

'What? I thought you'd WANT him to come!' She moans.

'Mione is over Rom now! He's dating Luna!' Ginny fills her in.

'What? Why didn't you tell me that? Mione I'm sorry!' She says.

'It's alright, I'm over him. Doesn't matter. Come on, lets go make some lunch.' I smile as I walk out into the hall.

We all quickly make lunch and eat fast, change into some Muggle clothes. Lanvender, Ginny and I stand in the front hall of The Burrow, pulling our shoes on and waiting for Harry to come down.

'Hey guys.' Ron's voice echo's in my mind. He came, I'm going to have to spend the day with him.

I look up, 'Hi everyone. This is going to be SO fun!' Luna Lovegood is standing next to Ron, practically attached to his arm.

My eyes shift to Ron, he is looking at me, an uneasy, uncomfortable look on his face.

'I don't recall inviting HER.' Ginny whispers next to my shoulder.

I clear my throat as Harry appears by the door, 'Lets go.'

We arrive in Muggle London after Flooing to Diagon Alley, we walk from the Leaky Cauldron into the Muggle world.

'Where to first?' Lavender asks. 'Oh! I love that little store over there! They have the cutest tops!' Lavender doesn't bother waiting for a respons, she walks towards the little store.

'Let's go.' Ginny says. We all start to follow her.

'Mione? Er ... I wanted to talk to you for a second. Please?' Ron pulls my sleeve, gesturing me to follow him to a small bench near the store Lavender, Ginny, and Luna are in.

Ron's blue eyes seem to beg me. I sigh, 'Alri - '

'Ron! Honey! Come on!' Luna pokes her head out of the shop's door.

I clear my throat, 'Your girlfriend is waiting for you.' I say before I walk away from Ron, into the store to look for some clothes.

We spend the rest of the day walking through shops.

'AH!' Lavender shouts.

'What! What? What's wrong?' We all rush towards her.

'This is the GREATEST top ever!' Lavender holds the top infront of us, 'I've already bought three new tops! One of YOU have to get this one!'

'Oh! It is really nice!' Ginny admires it. It's black and very low cut, it obviously fits tight around whoever wears it. 'I just got the pink one thought.'

'Wow, it IS really nice! I'll get it.' Luna smiles at Lavender but as she reaches out to grav it Lavender pulls it away from her.

'Actually, I think it might suit Mione a bit better.' She hands me the top and shoves me into the nearest dressing room.

I sigh and quickly change. I like the top but I know why Luna wants it, to show off for Ron.

I walk out of the change room and get a mix of reactions. Ginny looks as though she loves me in the top, Lavender looks very excited, tops are her favourite things in the world. Harry looks like he like my look, but as though he's trying very hard to not care. Luna looks VERY mad, like she's about to slap Ron and I both, as she looks between the two of us. Ron ... looks impressed and amazed, all at once, his mouth hangin open a bit.

A burst of conversation and complements come all at once.

'Wow.'

'You HAVE to buy it!'

'Er, yeah I supose you look nice.'

'I don't think that suits you very well, sorry.'

'Wow.'

'Mione, if you don't buy it I'll DIE!'

'You look so good!'

'Wow.'

'Ew, no!'

'Wow.'

Ignoring all of Luna's comments I smile happily as I walk back into the dressing room to change again.

We finish buying out outfits for the night and head back to Diagone Alley. 'Lets stop off at the Three Brooksticks for some Butterbeer.' Harry suggests, 'My treat.'

'If Harry's buying, lets go!' Ron jokes.

We head towards the pub as a cold breeze brushes past us, making me shiver.

'Mione? Are you cold?' Ron asks as we walk across Hogsmeade.

'No, I'm fine.' I brush him off, walking a bit faster.

'No, you're cold.' Ron takes his jacket off and jogs up to catch me. 'Here.' He puts it on my shoulder and wraps his arm around me.

'Ron.' I warn.

'RON! I'm cold!' Luna yells, she has been watching us since we entered Hogsmeade.

'I don't have another jacket, Luna.' Ron sighs, defeatedly.

'Luna pulls him over to her, takes his hand in her's and drags him ahead.

Ginny, who is only a few steps ahead of me, walking with Harry who's arm is around her waist, whispers something to him and turns back around and walks up to me. Harry and Lavender keep walking to the Three Broomsticks.

'Hermione? Are you feeling alright? Are you sure you don't want to ... push that basket case out of your way?' Ginny asks, reffering to Luna.

'Gin, I told you. I'm over Ron! I don't care who he dates.' I sigh.

'Mione! You met my brother when you were 11 and until you were 15 you denyed your feelings for him. NOW! You almost HAVE him, and you're denying your feelings for him ... again!

'You can have him! You just have to push Loony out of the picture. Come on! Don't give up.' She smiles evilly, 'I'll help you get rid of her. You can go back to Hogwarts with Ron, as a couple ... finally.' She winks.

I laugh, 'Ginny! What do I have to do to prove this to you? I - don't - like - Ron!'

'Kiss him.'

'What?'

'Kiss him! If you don't like him, you wont feel anything, and we'll both know you really don't like him.' Ginny smiles.

'He - has - a - girlfriend! I can't just kiss him! Are you crazy?' I ask her, slightly spazed.

'Yes!' She smiles wider, 'But my idea isn't. If you really don't like him anymore you wont feel anything when you kiss him!'

'I can't just kiss him, Loony will go ... loony!' I hiss.

'Mione! Who cares? Just do it!' She grins, 'You know you want to.'

'No, I don't'

'Prove it!' She challenges.

'FINE!' I scream and storm into the Three Brooksticks, Ginny falls close behind.

We enter the pub and spot Harry, Luna, Ron, and Lavender. 'Gin, Mione, over here.' Lavender yells over the loud chatter in the pub.

We walk over to their table and sit down, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny on one side, and Luna, Ron, and me on the other.

Harry has already brought the Butterbeer from the counter to out table. 'Thanks, Harry.' Ginny kisses him on the cheek, and kicks me under the table.

'So? What's going on tonight?' Harry asks.

'Oh nothing.' Ginny glares at him with a look that purely means "I'll tell you later, drop it."

'Oh ... So? Er, Ron what are you doing tonight?' Harry shifts in his seat.

'Ron clears his throat, 'Um.' he throws a side glance at me.

'He's taking me out, back here, to Hogsmeade.' Luna answers for him.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, staring at Ginny. She kicks me again and sends me a look, telling me to kiss Ron.

'Ron? Let me out, I need to use the lady's room.' Luna smiles at him.

I get up from the booth to let Ron out. Luna slides out and walks away.

Ginny's grin gets even bigger. I can tell she's thinking this is the perfect time, Luna's gone and her, Lavender, and Harry wont tell.

'So? Um, Mione? I was thinking ... there's this new book shp opening up around here somewhere. Maybe we could stop by before we head home? All of us, er, can go together.' Ron looks at me. His blue eyes smiling at the thought of showing me the book store.

Before I can stop myself I lean in to kiss him. I NEED to know, to prove, to myself, that I am completley over Ron.

But of course, the one thing I had hoped wouldn't happen ... happend. Ron is kissing me back and I'm in heaven.

I pull back, 'Damn.' I whisper, that was NOT suposed to happen.

I slide out of the seat and crash into Luna who has been standing there the whole time. I run out of the pub and I keep running until I'm standing infront of the book store Ron was telling me about.


	12. The Book Shop

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Here is chapter 26. I don't have much to say, but I really liked writing this chapter! I think it's rather well written, so I hope you all enjoy! Ooh this chapter is SoO cute! Hurry up and read! Read it hurry! Why are you still here reading this stupid A/N?! READ! haha! Alright, I'll shut up now! Bye bye! And enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**The Book Shop**

**Hermione's PoV**

I am standing infront of the little book shop Ron was telling me about. It's the kind of place I would call a book shop, just like I had once told him about. The shop is small and looks a lot like a tiny log cabin with great window in the front, next to the oak door. I look above the door, at a sign that reads The Book Shop in fancy scroll, not the most imaginative name, but none the less, it looks inviting.

I look in through the large window, I can see shelves that reach right to the top of the store that look rather old, as though they had been there for many years. Above a few of the shelves there are wooden signs with the same fancy writing as the one hanging over the shop door. Some read Fantasy, Mystery, Drama, and Romance, while others read History, and Educational. I look to the back of the shop where there is a long shelf lining the back wall, the sign hovering over it reads Muggle Books.

'Wow' I think to myself as my eyes move from high shelf to high shelf, I feel as though the blood is rushing to my head, I can't wait to read every single book in here.

There are small, over stuffed royal purple sofas in a corner oppisite from the cash register, which is sitting on an oak corner desk with the shop's name engraved in it. A grand fire place sits near the reading area, alit with beautiful crackling flames atop it's burning wood.

I move to the door and push it open, chimes ring as I walk through it. A young sales wizard walks up to me, 'Can I help you little lady?' He asks as he smiles down at me.

'Oh no thank you, I just want to look around.' I say, lightening up a bit. I forget about my feelings for Ron for just a moment and sink into the new book smell intoxicating me.

'Alright, if you need any help just come and find me.' The sales wizard smiles again, giving me this stange look. It's not a rude or mean one, more like a 'realization of something' kind of look.

I walk off, leaving him to his job as I head towards the History section. I look through all the books, climing the ladder from time to time to pick a book off the top shelves. I find a few of my favourites, _Hogwarts : A History_, _Gleaming Goblins Of the Eighteenth Centery_, and _The War_. I take them, along with a few new ones, to a sofa right infront of the fire. I open _Hogwarts : A History_ and start leafing through it, I can't decide whether or not to buy this book, I've read it one million times and my copy of it is somewhat ratty looking. As I flip though it somemore a voice behind me says 'That's a great book.'

I look up to see the young wizard I had met when I first walked into the shop, 'Oh I know, I've read it before.'

'You seem like the type.' He smiles.

'Excuse me? The type?' I ask, not sure what he means.

The young wizard laughs, 'Yes, the type ... to read a book more than once, to love to read, to soak in knowledge and information.'

It's unbelievably scary, how much he knows about me just by seeing me read a book. 'Oh.' I nod, looking back down at the book again.

'My name is Jess, by the way.' He says as he moves to the sofa next to me, by the fire.

'Mine is Hermione.' I tell him, setting the book down. I can tell I wont be getting a lot of reading done anyways.

'Are you looking for good books?' Jess asks me, staring right into my brown eyes.

'Oh, yes. My friend told me about this new shop, he knows how much I love to read, so I thought I'd drop by for a look around. This place is amazing! I don't think I want to ever leave.' I sigh, looking around at the many books which are enveloping us in our chairs.

'That's okay, I don't have any complaints about that.' He grins and gets up from his chair, 'Come with me, I can show you some of the best books in all the world.'

I follow him as he walks us through the rows of books, taking some out, off their spots on the grand book cases every few steps, piling them into a cloth book bag he grabbed along the way. 'This one is great! It's a must read, oh and this one! Oh this book was so helpful, it explains the goblin war so well. And here, this one is perfect for some light reading during the summer.' Jess keeps grabbing books of all sizes, shoving them into the already too full bag.

We stop infront of the 'Muggle Books' section, 'Do you read Muggle books?' He questions, a playful look in his eyes, 'Or are you purely a witch?'

I laugh lightly, 'No, actually, I'm Muggle born. I grew up with most of these books.'

'Wow, really? I barely ever read Muggle books, can _you_ suggest any for _me_?' His eyes are shinning. He looks at me as though I'm completely amazing for reading Muggle books.

I can't help but laugh again at his reaction, 'Well this one was really great, ever heard of it? _Romeo and Juliet_.' I hand him the paper back book.

'Nope. But I have now. I think I'll read this.' He grins playfully, taking the book from me and shoving it into his apron that, along with everything else in the store, reads _The Book Shop_.

Jess and I spend the next few hours laughing and talking about every book we've ever read, until --

'The Book Shop will be closing in five minutes, I repeat The Book Shop will be closing in five minutes. Please bring all items to the cash to buy before we close up. Thank you and have a good night.' A shy voice says to all the store over an invisible speaker.

'Oh shoot, just when it starts to get good!' Jess gets up from his sofa and flattens his apron out.

'Yes well, I should probably head back, what time do you think it is? Well after dark I would say. My friends are probably wondering where I've gotten to. I sort of ran out on them.' I look down at the blue carpeted floors.

'Is everything alright?' Jess asks worried.

'Of course, everything will be fine, I hope.' I look back up and smile, to show him I'm fine.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, don't worry about it.'

'Good.' He smiles as we walk to the cash to pay for our books.

'This was really great, thanks. You took my mind off of everything that has been going on lately.' I tell him as I reach into my bag to pull out some money.

'Glad I could help.' He pulls his wallet out as well, 'Here, it's on me.' Jess hands the money to the small wizard behind the counter.

'Oh no, don't worry about it.' I say as I also hand my money to the wizard.

'No no. Frank, it's on me, here.' He moves my hand out of the way, pushing the money toward the little man.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' He smiles down at me happily.

'How can I thank you?' I ask him, smiling because his smiles seem to be contagous.

'You can come to The Three Broomsticks with me for some Butterbeer.' His eyes are sparkling, and until just now I hadn't noticed how green they were, or how his dark brown hair fell into his eyes, causing him to shake his head back to remove it.

'I'd love to, but I can't. I have to get back to my friends house, we've already made plans tonight.' I sigh, remembering my 'brilliant' night club idea.

'Oh. Can't you hang out with your friends some other time?' He suggests, trying to find a way to get me to goto the pub with him.

I laugh, 'I wish, but it was kind of my idea. I'm dragging them along with me and I don't think they'd like it much if I were to back out a few hours before we went.'

He sighs but keeps smiling, 'Alright, go meet up with your friends, but I had a really great time with you tonight, could we meet up again? Maybe tomorrow?' His green eyes seem to try and hide the pleading.

I sigh and laugh all at once, 'You know what? I had a great time too. Tomorrow sounds great, what time?'

'Well how about right after lunch , meet me here at the shop?' Jess's eyes twinkle.

'Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that I leave the shop and rush back to the nearest fire place to Floo back to the Burrow.

I don't know if everyone went back there or stayed here to wait for me. I guess I'll find out when I get home. I had completely forgotten about the night club. If I don't hurry up and get back Lavender and Ginny might think I've changed my mind about going.

I hurry back as fast I can, back to the Burrow, back to all my problems.


	13. Two Guys

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

**A/N to Jonathan : Hello Jonathan, I truely hope you weren't lying when you said you'd be back to write more later. I hope you're back now to read this. Now, I don't normally write directly to people who review me in my A/N's but your review made me smile and frown all at once and since yousaid _'people who thought my writing was good must be on drugs' _and left an anonymous review ... **

**Jonathan, I only have one thing to say to you ... thank you. I've been waiting for someone to give me actual _constructive_ criticism on this fic! I seriously hope you e-mail me or add me to msn or aim (my bio has my addresses). I would like to talk to you some more, so if you think that would be all right, you know where to contact me.**

**Now, the next three chapters are written already and they were written awhile ago and are being reposted because took this fic off for being a chat based fic. But, I promise you! Chapter 16 will be very well written, thank you very much!**

**All my love,**

**Lyssa**

A/N : Hey everyone! I seriously hope you are all enjoying this little fic! I'm working really hard on each chapter so I hope you've all noticed and liked every single one! I just wanted to take this time to thank all of you!

Big thanks to readers who have been with me since I first posted chapter one! I can't believe you guys stayed with me all this time, since last year! If you check the date I first published this fic you see it's year was 2003! So, yes, that was a long time ago and thanks for sticking with me all this time!

Thanks also to all the new readers! If you've stumbled over this fic and kept reading it even though you were like 24 chapters behind! Thanks so much! It's great to know I can hook you even if you see you'll have to read 25 chapters to catch up to everyone else!

Thanks everyone! And here is chapter 27! (ha! 27! wow! Do you all remember when I THOUGHT I was going to stop at chapter 12! You guys wouldn't let me do that! And I thank you for that as well! I've had so much fun writing this fic)

Guys wait! Before you read let me just say NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! It might have sounded that way but it ISN'T! I'm far from done! haha! I love you all! Here you go!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Two Guys**

**Ginny's PoV**

I sit here, in the family room of the Burrow, waiting for Hermione to get home. When she ran off this afternoon, out of the Three Broomsticks I couldn't help but smirk. Hermione had only kissed Ron to prove she was completely over him, obviously, for the first time in her life, she was wrong. I was so happy about this little mistake, even though I knew she wasn't. When she ran from the pub I thought the best thing to do was let her go, unfollowed. She needed time alone to think, to set her feelings in order and I doubted my being their with her would help at all.

Instead, I Flooed back here with a very confused Harry, an excited Lavender, a shocked and somewhat happy Ron, and a seethingly mad Luna.

'Ron! How could you? I thought you liked _me_! How could you kiss that bossy little brat?' Luna yells from Ron's bedroom. Even with the doors shut tightly I can hear the fight brewing upstairs. I'm just happy mum and dad aren't home to witness this horrible mess.

'Luna! Listen to me! I didn't mean to! It kind of just ... happend!' Ron defends himself. Why in the name of Merlin is he apologizing to her! I thought he did truely love Hermione, not Luna! What is going on here?

Harry walks into the family room and takes a seat next to me on the sofa. 'Lav is upstairs. She was begging me to come down here and get the '411', as she put it, on the Ron, Hermione, Luna thing.' He grins as he kisses me on the check and takes the steaming cup of coffee I had made for myself out of my hands.

'Harry, give me that.' I smack him playfully as he takes a drink from my mug. 'And you can tell Lav, I barely know what's going on with the love triangle thing anymore.' I grab the cup back from him once he's finished almost half the coffee.

'What do you mean? Haven't you talked to Mione? Gin, I know you! I know you were behind that little ... happening at the pub.' Harry grins slyly.

'Well Harry my dear, you are, as always correct. Mione said she was completely over Ron, and I told her to prove it by kissing him. If she had any feelings left over for him, she'd realize them when she kissed him. Of course, Mione always has to be right, so she had to prove it to me. And ... well you saw the rest.' I sigh.

'Yes but ... now what? What about Ron and Luna?' Harry questions as he pulls me closer to him.

'I don't know. Right as we speak Ron is up their with Luna, begging for her forgiveness.' I shudder.

'But why? I thought he kissed Mione back. Why is he crawling back to Loony?' Harry asks me, slightly confused.

'Harry I have no idea! Something is going on between Luna and Ron ... but what? Maybe it had something to do with last night, sweetie, what happend while Hermione and I were outside?' I ask him. Whatever happend in my room last night must have had something to do with it all, something must have happend to make Ron kiss Luna, to make Ron 'like' Luna.

'Merlin! I wish I could remember!' Harry rubs his forehead, 'I can only remember Luna daring Ron to kiss her. After that I guess we played truth or dare something. But I can't remember any of that.'

'Oh well, I guess we'll have to figure that out later. Tonight me and the girls are going out to a night club.' I cringe at the memory of our plan.

Harry laughs, 'A night club?'

'Mione's idea.'

'Mione's idea? Wow! What has gotten into her lately?' Harry sighs and laughs again.

'I don't see what is so funny Harry! I'm being dragged to this stupid thing!' I punch him lightly on the arm.

'Well have fun!' He smiles playfully, kissing me on the cheek. 'Maybe, if you take Luna along I can talk to Ron? Try and figure things out.'

'As wonderful as that would be, I seriously doubt Luna would want to come anywhere with Mione, and I really don't think Mione would want Luna tagging along.' I point out.

'True, but I could have talked to him ... well I guess I could always wait until Loony falls asleep.' He suggests.

'Alright, good. Maybe, if Mione gets drunk ... which I have a funny feeling will happen, I can get some stuff out of her too.' I smile softly, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, where our lives will go back to normal. Ha! Who was I trying to kid? They wouldn't be normal again, even with Luna in a different house than us.

'Don't worry about it, Ginny. It'll be okay soon ... I hope.'

I don't have a chance to answer Harry though. Hermione has just appeared in the fire place, 'Hey guys. How are you all? I'm great! Gin you ready for tonight? We are going to have so much fun! It'll be the night of our lives. Harry you're welcome to come if you'd like.' Hermione says very fast, seeming slightly out of breath and pink in the cheeks.

'Oh! No thanks, I'm sure it'll be more fun if it's just you girls. Enjoy yourselves though.' Harry says, quickly getting himself out of the situation. I glare at him, silently cursing him for leaving me to go by myself. 'Anyways, I think I'll head back upstairs and seprate those two from eachother, before one of them gets hurt.' Harry says, reffering to Ron and Luna. He gets up, takes my half full mug and leaves the room, shooting me a smile as he goes.

'Mione ... are you alright?' I question, unsure of anything anymore. Hermione's eyes are shinning and her cheeks are flushed pink. As she looks around the room and hears the loud screams of the fight upstairs she seems to begin floating, slowly back down to Earth.

'Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine, I'm great.' She smiles, looking up the stairs.

'Have you ... er ... figured out what you're going to do?' I ask.

'Yes. You, Lav and me are all going to go up, set our clothes out, come down here, make dinner then get ready. At ... midnight, we'll leave for the club and then whenever we feel like leaving we'll come back here. Sound good to you? Where's Lav? I think we should run it all by her too.' Hermione says, still looking up the stairs, her smile small now.

'Yes, but I'll get her. You wait down here, I'll be down in a second.' I say. I don't want her to go up and pass either Ron or Luna at this moment.

I walk up stairs and past Ron's room, where I hear 'Ron! I still don't understand why you did that! All you've said is I'm Sorry! You haven't explained to me why you kissed that slut!' Then Ron say 'Luna! She's not a slut! And I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ... hurt you.' And Harry, 'Guys! Stop yelling! Mione's back and I doubt she wants to hear all of this right now!' Then Luna's screams, 'I don't CARE about what she wants to hear! I'm so tired of all of this! Ron! RON!'

I walk into my room and slam the door behind me, hoping to drown out their arguments. 'Lav? Hermione's back! Come down with us. She wants to talk to you too.' Lavender is sitting on my bed reading Witch Weekly.

'She's back? How is she? Mad? Sad? What?' She looks at me, trying to find an answer. Lavender isn't one of Hermione and myselves close friend, we have nothing in common with her, but it's obvious she cares about us and I think Hermione and I care about her too. This summer has been the longest and oddest one we've had in a long while.

'I don't know, she just seems ... spaced out. I can't explain it! Come down and talk to her.'

We walk back out of my room and into an explotion of yelling and swearing, 'Merlin!' Lavender mutters. We head back downstairs where Mione is still sitting on the sofa, her eyes still glued to the stairs, watching us come down.

'Mione? You okay? What's up?' Lavender asks her, moving closer to the sofa.

'Yes, I'm fine, everything is fine. I had a great time tonight, after I left the pub. I started walking and I came across the little book shop Ron was telling me about.' Lavender and I nod, looking at Hermione. 'So I went in, it's so great in their! So pretty and warm, welcoming. Anyways, I spent the afternoon there.'

'Reading? You spent six hours looking at books?' Lavender's eyebrows shoot up.

'Well not really. This wizard who works there came over to help me find some books and we started talking, he showed me a few really great books he thought I might like, and I showed him some classic Muggle books. We talked the whole time, it was nice. I barely ever find anyone with an interest in books like me.' She tells us, the smile growing on her face again.

'Oh? So ... um, how old is this boy?' Lavender giggles.

'Huh? Oh ... well I don't really know, we just talked about books ... nothing else.' Hermione tells us.

'Well that was stupid.' Lavender smiles.

'Yes, well I'm going to see him again tomorrow, so I guess I can find out his age.' She says brightly.

'Mione! You're going to see him AGAIN! Like a date?' Lavender gets all giddy.

'No, like two friends getting together to talk.' Hermione informs us, 'I don't even know him. I wouldn't date him. Anyways, listen, about tonight. I was thinking we could make din --'

She's cut off by the sound of glass hitting a wall and the shouting of Luna, 'Ron! You still haven't told me WHY you kissed that brat!'

Hermione's smile, which had reappeared once she had started talking about the book store has now vanished from her face again.

Oh boy, I think to myself. Who is this mystery book guy? He seems to put a smile on Hermione's face, a smile Ron and Luna take away from her. Can Ron somehow find a way to put it back himself? I wonder.


	14. The Fight

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Alright! Here is chapter 28! Yay! Wow ... I'm almost at 30! Never thought I'd take it this far! But here I am, at chapter 28! I'm very happy to be here though! Woo! hehe enjoy this chapter! Oh GUYS dont worry! ron and mione WILL get together before the end of this story!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**The Fight**

**Hermione's PoV**

I sigh as Lavender, Ginny and I all wash our hands, getting ready to make dinner for everyone. It's odd, we've taken on Mrs. Weasley's role, now that she's gone. We always make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone else in the house, no matter who it is.

Their are still almost one week left of the summer hoilday, before we have to go back to Hogwarts, and even though I can't wait to see everyone again and start studying like mad once more, I kind of like this summer. Some things, like Luna Lovegood, I would have liked never to happen, but other things, like realizing how important Ron is to me are things I'm happy happend.

'What should we make?' Ginny asks. 'Maybe just some sandwhiches? Nothing to big, I don't want to eat a ton and then go out dancing.'

'Yeah just some sandwhiches should be good enough.' Lavender answers her as they start pulling bread out of the bread box and knives from the drawers.

I think back over the past week, right to the beginning. When we all started talking on the internet, it was so much fun and we had some amazing conversations, some funny, some serious ... some that began this whole mess. I remember the first time Luna was added into a conversation with us, I remember going crazy when I learned Luna had a crush on Ron. Then Ron asked me to be his 'pretend' girlfriend, and I had said yes. We had spent the whole night, along with Harry and Ginny, planning it all out to a perfect point, where Luna couldn't ever spring a surprise question on us. We would be prepared.

But we werent, were we? No, everything had gone down the drain when we played Truth Or Dare. Deep down I know Luna plotted that game and it's outcome since the picnic before we came home.

I shake my head of thoughts about the past day, 'Alright guys! This should be fun, lets hurry up.'

Everyone nods and we all start making dinner, Lavender cutting the bread, Ginny putting things inside them, and me, setting the table. When we've finished I walk upstairs, where Luna and Ron are STILL fighting. There is glass on the floor next to the window, Luna obviously got very mad at one point, throwing a vase at Ron's head ... or trying to at least. There is no cut on his head, so I assume she missed.

I clear my throat to gain attention in the room, 'Dinner is ready, whenever you want, come down.' I walk out of the room quickly, not looking back.

'Are they coming down?' Lavender asks when I walk into the kitchen.

'They'll be down soon.' I tell her as I sit down at the table. Ginny and Lavender follow my lead, taking a seat on either side of me. We all silently begin to eat, a loud crash and thud from upstairs casues us to look up quickly.

'What was that?' Lavender looks at me, wide eyed.

'Oh Merlin! What do you think is going on up there?' Ginny asks me, dropping her glass on the table, spilling the fruit punch all over the table cloth. 'Shoot!' She says and starts cleaning it up.

'I'll go check!' I put my napkin on the table and push my chair out, running up the stairs.

I walk through the hall until I'm standing infront of Ron's door again. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob but before I have a chance to open it's thrown wide open and I'm standing face to face with Luna Lovegood. She glares at me, her cheeks red with anger and her eyes wet with tears. 'You! You!' She breaths, 'I hate you! You snobby, stuck up, spoiled bratty, SLUT!' She yells at me before she pushes me hard against the wall and storms down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it hard behind her.

I move from the wall, my back slightly sore from where it hit the small side table sitting against the wall. 'What's going --' I freeze in my tracks as I look around the room. The curtians have been pulled on one side, the pictures that are still ON the wall are all slanted, or sitting at the edge of the wall and the carpet. The bedside table is pushed closer to the bed, as if someone has kicked it. The vase is still in shards of glass near the window, clothes are spilling out of their places in drawers and dressers all around the room.

Harry is standing next to the open closet door, which looks like it's been torn through, looking slightly nervous and uncomfortable. Ron is sitting on the bed, a deep gash across his forehead. He smiles weakly and looks up at me, 'Hey Mione.'

'What the hell happend here?' I say, still looking around the room.

'Erm ... Luna? She just got a bit ... angery.' He jokes lightly.

'Oh.' I say coldly, turning to leave.

'Mione wait, can I please talk to you? You don't understand any of this. It's really not what it seems. I don't actually like Luna! Infact I find her very very annoying. But, erm ... something happend and --'

I cut him off, 'Ron, you don't have to explain to me. Of course something changed, and you now see Luna in a different light. Don't worry about it. It's your business, not mine.'

'Mione listen! Please! It's not like that.' He begs.

I walk out of the room and into the bathroom, I grab a wet wash cloth and some bandages. I rush back to Ron's room, sitting on the bed next to him. 'Hold still.' I sigh. I start to clean the cut, which is now bleeding rather hard, 'How did this happen?' I ask him.

'Erm ... Luna threw a glass of water at me.' He says quietly, seeming a bit shy.

I sigh again, 'Oh.' That's all I say as I watch Harry leave the room slowly. I shake my head slightly and keep cleaning the blood up. Once it almost stops bleeding I blow on it, Ron is staring right into my brown eyes but I don't look into his. I take a bandage and put it over the cut. 'There.'

I get up and walk out of the room, leaving Ron there by himself.

'Guys? Lets get going, it's almost eleven already. We still have to change and get there.' I say when I'm back in the kicthen.

'Alright, Harry could you clear the table and wash the dishes when you and Ron are done eating?' Ginny asks as she gets up from her chair, Lavender doing the same.

'Yes sure, don't worry about it. Have fun alright?' He kisses Ginny lightly on the lips, 'Mione don't worry about Ron.' He turns to me.

'I wont.' I say coldly as I turn and walk back up to Ginny's room.

We all change as fast as we can and rush back downstairs. By this time it's almost midnight and Ginny, Lavender and I are all wearing the new Muggle clothes we bought that morning, along with a lot of makeup.

'Let the fun begin!' I laugh as we step into the fire.


	15. The Stranger

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Here's chapter 29! DON'T WORRY! Ron and Mione will get together by the end of this fic!

Also! I'm taking longer to post these fics cuz I'm working on a H/G fic at the moment! So sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**The Stranger**

**Ginny's PoV**

When we arrive from the fire we are at the Leaky Caldren, up in a small room. Hermione and Lavender walk up ahead, laughing and talking loudly. I can't believe I let them drag me here. I could have spent the night with Harry, watching some movie I know he would hate but would watch with me anyways, instead I keep walking behind the two happy girls. I sigh to myself, hopefully this night will go by fast and smoothly. If anything happens tonight, I'm dead.

'Gin, come on!' Hermione smiles when we're all outsided, standing infront of the entrance to the Muggle world.

I take a deep breath and follow them through, out onto the loud, dark streets of Muggle London. We keep walking, faster now, Lavender and Hermione are getting more and more excited with every step we take, until finally we're infront of a big one floor building with the worlds 'Club Crazy' written above it. I scrunch up my nose, what kind of name is that? Of course, only a Muggle could come up with something like that.

I follow Hermione and Lavender in through the large doors, coughing as the smell of smoke hits my eyes and nose. I look over to my left and see a big group of guys, all smoking. One smiles at me and raises his eyebrows. I look at Lavender, who is talking with the guy checking for I.D. This is so gross, I give the guy a dirty look and walk in after my friends. Why am I here?

'Gin! Come on! Lets start having some fun.' Lavender takes my hand and Hermione's, pulling us over to the bar, she oders three drinks, pushing them towards us, motioning for us to drink.

I look around, this isn't going to be to fun, around me are small tables pushed against the wall with a few chairs around each. The bar is filled with teens of all ages, shouting over the VERY loud music, drinking and flirting with anyone they can find. In the middle of the room people are dancing music, some with their friends, some with their dates or boyfriends and girlfriends, others with people they had never met in their lives.

I shake my head and point to a table on the other side of the room, Lavender nods and Hermione looks a little disappointed, but nods as well. I smile and walk to the table, placing the red drink Lavender got for us down on it. Looking around I notice a group of teenage Muggles all dancing near eachother, a few feet away from my table. Most are dancing with eachother but three guys are looking at me, one nodding in my direction and the other two smiling at me.

This is so stupid! Why did I agree to this? I sigh and look away, ignoring them as I think about how Harry would react to the attention I was getting. I smile, he probably would have gone crazy.

My eyes scan the dark, smokey room again, looking for Lavender and Hermione. After a little while I spot them on the other side of the club, both dancing with a group of guys they hadn't even met a few minutes ago. I shake my head and take a sip of my drink, coughing and spiting it out. It tastes horrible, I push the drink away and get up to find the bathroom, needing to get away from the smoke and noise.

Of course, when I find the bathrooms there is a huge line up for them, I sigh and scan the room again, what else could I do? My eyes fall on a small door on the oppisite end of the room, a balconey. Thank God. I begin to push my way through to the other wall, but before I can even make it half way there one of the guys who were staring at me a few minutes ago is standing beside me.

'Hey there.' He smiles at me as I keep walking, not turning around. 'What's wrong, sweetie?' He starts walking beside me, following me to the door.

'Excuse me.' I say rudely, pushing my way past him, speeding up a bit.

'Hold on!' He grabs my arm to keep me from walking any faster.

'Let go.' I say, trying to pull my arm away from him. Who does this guy think he is? I sigh, I'm so tired of this, I want to go back home and watch an old movie with Harry, but we've only been here about 15 minutes, so chances f leaving now aren't to good.

'Let me buy you a drink.' He offers, still holding tightly to my wrist.

I wince as I think about the disgusting drink I had left behind on the table a little while ago, 'No thank you, but you could let go of my arm if you'd like.' I say, trying to hold back the sarcasium from my voice.

'Playing hard to get, huh?' He smirks, pulling me closer to him as he pushes back a lock of my red hair which has fallen into my face. His breath smells of beer, he's drunk ... obviously.

I push him away from me, tearing my arm from his grip I turn to go, but not fast enough. He moves infront of me, blocking my path to the door, grabbing my arm once more. I sigh with anger, he wont give up. I move back and my back bumps into a small table, feeling around on it's wooden surface I pick the first thing I find up. It's a glass filled to the rim with a clear liquid. I take it and empty it on his head, pushing him away again.

I take a step back just as a few more guys who have seen this come up to him, steping infront of me, blocking me from his view as they start talking to him, beginning to lead him away to the front door. Finally

I feel so out of place here, all these Muggles and their drinks. I walk out of the club, breathing in the fresh air. Of course, the peace can only last so long, 'Gin! Come here, you HAVE to see this!' Lavender's high pich voice screams out from the door leading back into the club, 'It's Mione, come quick.'

I sigh and turn around to face her but I bump into someone standing right behind me, their drink spilling all over the front of my top. 'Oh wonderful, just great.' I say tonelessly as I grab at my top, trying to keep the mess at bay, it's not working.

'Oh God, no I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry.' A tall guy with light blue eyes and black hair that goes down to just below the top of his ears was staring down at me, holding an empty cup in his hand.

'Don't worry about it.' I sigh, I am quickly getting sick of this night, 'It can't get any worse' obviously, was a huge lie made up by Muggles to shut little kids up. They were very wrong. I would not be surprised if Lord Voldemort came to fight us tonight, becuase it CAN get worse, much worse.

'No, listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, I just didn't see you and some drunk Muggle pushed me and --" He was cut off by Lavender's screams again.

'GINNY! Where are you? I told you to come quick! You HAVE to see this! Mione ... she's gone crazy! This is so much fun!' Lavender yells above the music and chatter of people all around us.

'Oh crap.' I mutter. What has Hermione done now? 'You know what? I have to go, don't worry about my top.' I say to the guy still standing over me.

I follow Lavender back into the club, pushing my way through to the side of the room where a huge crowd had gathered. 'What the hell?' I say under my breath, looking at Lavender.

'Look!' She points up above the crowd where I can just see Hermione's head about everyone else's.

Lavender takes my hand and drags me deeper into the mess of people crowding around the table. Once we get past everyone I am in perfect view of everything. I see Hermione, standing up on a table, a glass in her hand, dancing rather crazy.

'Oh, my God. Lav! How many drinks has she had?' I glare at Lavender, who was suppose to be watching Hermione all this time, making sure she didn't do anything crazy. Of course, that was my first mistake, letting Lavender be in charge. All that got me was a drunk Hermione, dancing on tables.

'Is that your friend?' Someone says into my ear. I jump, startled and turn around. The boy who had spilled his drink on me was standing beside me, looking up at the table, at Hermione.

'Yes.' I moan as I push through a few more people standing infront of me and climb up onto the tables next to Hermione. I had to do something, Lavender doesn't seem drunk but she seems as though this is something normal and fun, something everyone did.

'Mione, come on. Let's get you out of here, lets go back to my house and just sleep, okay?' I say in her ear as she keeps dancing.

'No, Gin! This is way to much fun. Come on, try it.' She hands me her drink and keeps dancing.

Dear Merlin. 'Mione! No, come on. We have to get you home, this isn't a good place, come on.' I say as I grab her arm, 'Lavender! Get up here and help me.'

'Why? You should let her have some fun, she was all crazy about Ron, and then he broke her heart! Now let her have some fun, let her forget about your pig head of a brother!' Lavender screams from the floor.

At the mention of Ron's name Hermione stops dancing, her eyes lose their shine again and she isn't smiling anymore. 'Ron,' she mutters to herself.

'Come on, Mione. Come on. Lets just go home.' I whisper to her, taking her hand and leading her off the table.

The group of guys all around us, who were watching Hermione dance, boo and walk away, on to find more entertainment somewhere else.

We jump off the table and Hermione runs to the bathroom. Wonderful, she's going to be sick. 'Lavender, call ahead at the Leaky Cauldron and tell them we're coming, then call Harry and tell him to meet us there as soon as he can.' I tell Lavender as I rush off to the bathroom, behind Hermione.

I find her in a stall at the very end, I can hear her throwing up and it smells horrible in here, but I walk over to the stall and knock on it. She throws up again, then I see her lean back against the wall and flush the toilet. I take a deep breath and get down on my hands and knees. My bare hands on the cold, dirty floor, wincing I crawl under the stall door.

'Mione? Are you okay?' I ask once I'm sitting on the floor next to her.

She shakes her head and moves back to the toilet to throw up again. I pull her hair back as she does, keeping it from falling in her way.

We sit there a little while longer while she gets sick, until finally she flushes the toilet and takes some toilet paper and cleans her mouth. 'I feel so gross.' She whispers.

'Don't worry about it, we're going to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get you cleaned up, we'll spend the night there if you want. Harry's going to meet us there soon. Don't worry, okay?' I tell her.

We get up and walk out of the stall, Hermione goes over to the sink and starts washing her mouth out as I lean against the wall by the door. I watch Hermione in the mirror as she rinses her pale face with cool water.

The door starts to open and the guy who spilled his drink on my top came in. 'Hi.'

'What are you doing in here? This is the GIRLS bathroom.' I look at him. Why is he following me?

'I know, but your friend sent me in here to tell you Harry will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as he can, and that he loves you.' The guy smirks.

'Thanks.' I mummble.

'You're a witch.' He smiles.

'You're a wizard.' I state as well.

'Very good, how'd you figure that out?' He asks me as he walks over to the wall I'm leaning on.

'Back when you spilled your drink on me, you said a Muggle pushed you.' I shrug, 'I suppose you knew about me because I was practically screaming about the Leaky Cauldron out there?'

'Yeah, pretty much.' He smiles, 'My name is Adam.' he offers me his hand.

'Ginny,' I shake his.

'How's your friend?' He looks over at Hermione.

'I'm going to pass out.' She whispers.

'No, come on Mione, lets go. The Leaky Cauldron is right around the corner. We'll get you there as soon as we can.' I walk over to her and let her lean on my shoulder, my arm around her, keeping her up.

'I have a car.' Adam offers. 'I can take you there. You wont have to walk.'

'Um ... no thanks, I think we'll make it there.' I bite my lip. I know Adam is a wizard, around my age but I don't think getting into a car with a stranger is the best idea.

'Come on, I promise I wont kidnap you.' He smiles as he digs into his pocket for his keys, 'Besides, don't want to keep the famous Harry Potter waiting, now do you?'

'How do you know his name?' I question, my eyes narrowed.

Adam laughs and smiles again, that smile is starting to bug me, I don't know if I can trust him or not. 'Your friend out there, she made a point of mentioning that little fact to me about six hundered times.'

'Oh, well fine, if it's not out of your way, we just need to get to the Leaky Cauldron.' I pull Hermione past Adam, out the door as he follows, smirking behind us.

I walk Hermione out of the club, where Lavender is already waiting for us, 'Let's go.'

'This way, my cars over there.' Adam leads the way as Lavender walks beside him, smiling and flirting.

'Mione, this is going to be the most crazy summer we've ever had.' I mutter to her as I follow behind the two, walking into the darkness with a total stranger.


	16. Car Rides

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey guys! Long time no talk! Yes, yes I know, I'm a horrible person! Seriously though, I had planned this whole wicked thing where every day for the whole winter break I'd post and write a new chapter to one of my fics but then the 1st week of break I got the flu (_not _fun!), then the second week I just didnt write, I have no clue why, but I didnt - I should have, but I didn't! But now, it's the last day of break and I feel fine and I'm bored out of my mind (and feel bad since I haven't posted a new chapter in forever) so I'm going to attempt to write this all and post it up by the end of the day sometime! So I hope I can do that.

Bare with me though everyone! This computer that I write all my fan fics on is a really horrible computer! It's SoOo old it's not even funny! I think it's about 5 or 6 years old! My parents wanted to get rid of it so many times but I kept freaking out! I was like 'No! It has EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF FAN FICTION I'VE EVER WRITTEN!!' So they've kept this little pile of junk in our living room for my creative talent (or lack there of, sometime!) But I think it's time I either name this computer and become it's friend, or save all my fics on a disk and throw this guy out. He's gotten so bad that when i press the 'u' I get a 7 too. Like this 'u7'. So then I have to go back and delete the number! Or else you7'd be reading Ron, Harry, and Hermione's adventu7res like this, and that wou7ldn't be very fu7n, now wou7ld it? Haha, don't worry though, I do my best to catch all those annoying 7's!

And for the love of Merlin! The freakiest thing JUST happend! I was sitting here, writing to all of you about my old computer and I hear 'Oh no, it's a bat!' from my basement. Now, my dad and my brother (yes both of them) like to play on the Game Cube we have down there and I thought they were just talking about some odd game they were playing, so I kept writing to all of you, but then not even a minute later my dad comes walking up the stairs with a bucket held at arms length with a peice of cardboard over top. So I asked what was going on and my little brother said 'There's a BAT in THEIR,' and he pointed to the bucket. So I followed my dad to the laundry room to hold doors open for him. Now we have a bat sitting in a bucket in our garage, waiting to be drivin to the park and set free.

What an interesting day this will be! And I think I'll name the bat Kaleb, not that I know it's a boy.

Anyway! To find out more about the bat read my online dairy later on! (The link can be found on my bio page!)

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Car Rides**

**Ginny's PoV**

'Well this is interesting, I never expected to be doing this tonight.' Adam laughs from the drivers seat.

Lavender is sitting next to him in the passanger seat, flirting madly, still a bit drunk. Hermione and I are in the back, her looking very green and me very tired. Why had I agreed to this? I had never done anything so stupid in all my life and I never thought I'd do anything this stupid again ... of course, that is until I crawled into the back seat of a complete strangers car.

'You mean driving three teenage girls around in the dead of night?' Lavender giggles as she reaches over to touch his arm.

'No, I mean driving three teenage girls, two of which are drunk -' He glances side long at Lavender, 'and one of which thinks I'm going to kill you all and leave you in a forest.' He looks at me in the mirror, smiling.

'Dear Merlin, I just want to get home.' I mutter, looking away from the mirror down to Hermione who's head is resting on my shoulder.

'So? Harry ... he's your boyfriend right?' Adam says, looking straight ahead at the road infront of us.

'Huh? Yes, he is.' I inform him as Hermione shifts in her seat looking rather uncomfortable. I move closer to her so she doesn't have to reach out as far to put her head on my shoulder again. 'Mione? Are you alright?' I ask her quietly, still trying to make her comfortable.

'I don't have a boyfriend.' Lavender giggles again, reaching out to him once more.

'Er ... that's nice. So Ginny? Are you and Harry in a serious relationship? Or is this a summer fling kind of thing?' Adam asks me, still looking at the darkening road infront of him, driving at a slower pace to keep Hermione's stomach from getting sick again.

'Why?' I question, my eyes narrow. Why is he being stupid? What does it matter to him?

'Oh please, Adam don't even try. Harry's had Ginny's heart since first year! Don't even bother. Those two are like, the cutest couple in the world! Harry's so sweet to her, he makes sure she's okay every chance he gets, if she gets sick he sits by her side and takes care of her all night long. Before she goes to bed he comes in and they talk for hours, then he kisses her and they sit there, staring into eachothers eyes for a while, until finally one of them gets to sleepy to speak.' Lavender sighs dreamily, looking out the window.

'That's ... nice. How long have you two been dating for.' He asks sounding slightly defeated.

'Two days.' I cough into my lap. Great, so he asks the one question that makes our relationship sound like a complete joke.

'What was that?' Adam grins into the mirror, looking at me again. His voice a lot happier now.

'Two days.' I say louder, narrowing my eyes again, switching my gaze out the window.

'Oh so it's not a serious relationship then?' He keeps grinning.

'No, it's VERY serious.' I snap as a row of trees skim by us outside.

'But two days doesn't seem very long.' He says as he looks back at the road.

'Yeah well those two have liked each other for about a year now! Harry didn't realize it until last summer, but he was to shy to say anything to her. Very cute. Then, finally this summer, after spending the beginning of it flirting non stop! he asked her out. I thought it was really cute. But you'd never guess it's only been two days. I mean, if you saw them together on the street or at the park, you'd think they were practically married! Dating for years! They look so great together, they're like ... the perfect couple. Oh Gin! Imagin, it would be so great if Hermione and Ron got together, I mean, everyone know's they're tied in first place with you and Harry for best couple. You four could all double!' Lavender giggles excitedly.

'Ron.' Hermione mutters next to me before her hands fly to her mouth.

'Adam! Pull over!' I tell him as Hermione and I move to the door, waiting for him to stop.

Hermione flings the door open before we've come to a complete stop, running out into the dark.

'Damn.' I swear as I slide out behind her, following her into the night.

I hold her hair back as she throws up by a few bushes again. 'Mione don't worry, you'll feel better in the morning. I promise.' I whisper as she coughs again.

'I need fresh air.' She tells me as she goes to sit by a tree, leaning her back against it. 'You can go back in the car, I'll be there in just a second.'

'Are you sure? I can wait out here with you if you want.' I take a step towards her.

'No, go back to the car or you'll catch a cold out here.' She says as she closes her eyes, taking deep breaths.

I walk back to the car, closing the door behind me as I slip into the back seat again. 'She just needs some air, she'll be in in a second.' I tell them.

'Wow, she must have had a lot to drink.' Lavender laughs to herself.

'You should have been watching her, Lav! You know how she is, she was sick of my brother and she was trying to get away from him at this stupid night club! You should have made sure she didn't drink anything!' I sigh.

'Well sorry! But Hermione's a big girl, she doesn't need us always watching over her.' Lavender says, a little annoyed. 'I mean, we all break up with our boyfriends! And we all have problems with the guys we like. So what? Ron rejected her! That doesn't mean she's going to die, she'll live. She just has to move on.'

'You KNOW it's not that easy. She's liked my brother since they frist met in first year! And she always kind of thought he felt the same way about her as she did for him. He did! He does, he still does but something is going on. Luna's up to something. But none the less, Mione's just really upset. Come on, Lav. You can imagin liking a guy for so long, but he's to stubborn to admit he likes you too, and now after six years, your finally getting somewhere with him, then snap! it's all down the drain because some crazy girl is doing something.' I sigh, leaning my head against the window, looking back at Hermione who is still sitting with her eyes closed against the tree.

'Wow, poor girl.' Adam says, looking at Hermione too.

'Yeah I know. I mean, I kind of even feel guilty. Harry and I are so happy, and Hermione and Ron ... well, you know. I really wish Hermione and Ron could have what Harry and I do.' I smile as I think about Harry.

'You've only been dating for two days, though.' Adam's voice crashes my thoughts.

'I can't help it if YOU don't understand my relationship with Harry!' I snap, glaring at him through the dark.

'Sorry, sorry. Maybe when I see you two together I'll have a better understanding of your 'relationship'.' He smiles innocently.

I roll my eyes and open the door for Hermione as she starts walking back toward the car. She crawls in and rests her head on my shoulder again, moaning and cursing aloud.

'Happy girl!' Adam mutters under his breath as he begins driving down the street again, toward the Leaky Cauldron.

I sigh and rest my head against the head rest behind me. Since when did my life get this complicated? I remember last year when my biggest worry was whether I should date Dean or not! Now I've got a drunk Hermione, crazy Lavender, two day old relationship with the Boy Who Lived, and a strange wizard who is now driving down the street with us in his car to deal with. Merlin, dealing with T.M Riddle was easier than being a teen.

'Okay we're almost there, should be another five minutes or so.' Adam says from the front seat. 'Does anyone want to stop for something to eat?'

'What?' I ask him in disbelife. He's offering to take us to get some food! Is he crazy? Hermione is trying to hold down dinner, Lavender is acting like she's had three bottles of firewhiskey and I'm about to throw something at him ... and he's offering us food?

'A late dinner .. or early breakfast, depends how you look at it. It's almost two in the morning now.' He smiles at me from the mirror.

'Adam?' I smile.

'Yeah Ginny?' He smiles back.

'Drive the freakin' car to the Leaky Cauldron where I can get my drunk friend to bed, and see my boyfriend!' I hiss. I can't believe him! He's taking this situation to lightly. He's driving three strangers around Muggle London and he's acting as though he's known us since we were all little.

'Sorry, just offering.' He keeps smiling. I'm starting to get the idea he likes seeing me in this mood.

Everyone in the car falls silent and we keep driving toward the barrier between Muggle London and Diagon Alley. Adam is staring into the darkness, watching the road, Lavender is watching the trees pass by the window, letting out a small stiffled giggle every once in a while. Hermione is half asleep on my shoulder and I am looking down at my lap where my hands stay fidgeting in them.

Finally we pull up just near the barrier, Lavender gets out and runs ahead to open it as Adam comes out to help me with Hermione. He takes her, holding her up around her waist as I get out of the car. I move to take Hermione back from him once I'm out but he takes a step towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

'That's okay, I've got her.' He looks down at Hermione, who's arms are around his next as she doses in and out of sleep. 'She's pretty.' He smiles to himself.

'Let's go!' I glare at him as I walk toward the Leaky Cauldron, Adam following close behind me.

We walk through the barrier and into Diagon Alley. Lavender is just walking into the Leaky Cauldron and Adam and I are following behind her. We step into the dull, dark front room in the Leaky Cauldron where Harry is standing next to the dying fireplace and Ron is pacing near a small table in the corner. What is he doing here?

'Gin! Is everything okay? Are you alright? What about Mione? Lavender said something happend?' Harry rushes toward me and pulls me closer to him. I smile and kiss him, thank Merlin. Someone I can count on to always be there for me.

'Harry.' I sigh, 'This night was just all one big mistake.'

'Who the hell are you? Get your hands off her!' I move away from Harry and look toward the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron is standing there glaring at Adam who is still holding Hermione up.

'Who is that?' Harry whispers.

'Merlin.' I sigh again and walk over to my brother. 'Ron! This is Adam, we met him at the night club and he was nice enough to give us a ride here. He was just helping me. He just brought Hermione in here.'

'Gin! What's wrong with you! You don't even know this guy! Give her to me!' He shouts at Adam as he grabs Hermione from him, taking her into his arms. He looks down at her and smiles as he kisses her cheek.

'Ron, give her to me.' I warn him. 'I don't want you touching her, I don't want you near her, I don't want you hurting her ever again!' I hiss at him. I am so tired of babysitting everyone. I just want to take a hot bath and goto bed, instead I have to stay here and keep Ron away from Hermione, Lavender away from Adam, Adam away from me, and Harry away from Adam. My life has become so mixed up since last year.

'Gin -' Ron starts but I cut him off.

'I don't know why you're here, I didn't call you over! Go home and stay the hell away from Hermione! You've hurt her enough to last a life time! Go home to Luna!' I take Hermione from him and Harry rushes over to me.

'Ginny, honey, don't worry. I'll take Hermione to the room I got upstairs, I want you to go get some coffee and relax, alright?' Harry gently takes Hermione and begins to lead her up the stairs.

I watch him as he leaves me here with everyone, wishing he would take me with him. Lavender walks up to us and starts smiling.

'Who are you?' Adam asks Ron.

'Hermione's ... friend.' He sighs. I know he wants to say boyfriend, but he doesn't even deserve that title.

'Ron? The one who screwed her up? The reason she's drunk?' Adam says harshly.

Ron takes a step toward Adam but I get inbetween both of them. 'Go HOME, Ron! You aren't needed here. I think you should get home and clean the house, Luna left a huge mess.'

'Ginny come on. Please, don't do this to me. Let me stay, I want to make sure Mione's okay. Gin, please?' He begs me, forgetting about Adam.

I stare my brother straight in the eyes, waiting for him to blink, but his eyes only soften as he says, 'Gin, please? I ... I didn't mean to ... I didn't want to ... I, just ... please?' He looks down and shuffles his feet.

I sigh, 'Fine, you can stay, but you can't talk to her or see her unless she says so. Got it?'

Ron just smiles, looks one more time at Adam and walks over to sit on one of the more comfortable sofa's near by.

'Nice friends.' Adam whispers as he walks past me and over to the fire place.

Where's Lavender? I look around, she isn't anywhere in the lounge. Wonderful. I walk up the winding stairs, wonding where she could have gone.


	17. Girl On the Go

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey hey guys! I'm happy to say - I'VE WRITEN ANOTHER CHAPTER! I wanted to make sure I posted it up for all to see and read before I leave for my vacation in Cancun, Tuesday morning, bright and early! Isn't that cool? I cannot wait! I haven't been on vaction in like 10 years!

I'll update my online journal (link to journal on Bio page) when I get back sometime and tell you all about it!

Anywayz, here is the newest chapter! I know it's really really short but it's just a chapter that leads to the bigger picture! So read and enjoy! It's just here to make you laugh and explain somethings!

Lavender's a weirdo! Enjoy!

LCL - Longer Chapter Later

**Four Way Connection**  
**The Borrow - Part Two  
****Girl On the Go  
****Lavender's PoV**

So, Ginny thinks I'm drunk, huh? Well, I'll show her! She thinks she's the only one who can fix everything! She can't do it all herself!

I walk down a long hall rowed with doors. Just as I turn into an empty room I hear Ginny.

'Lav? Where are you?'

I quickly shut the door behind me and sit down on the bed. My head is spinning. As I close my eyes I begin to think. Ginny is so stressed, Hermione's completely out of it, Ron's an idiot, Harry's worried, and this Adam guy is just cute! Everyone is causing problems for everyone else.

That's it! We just have to eliminate all the problems.

Ginny is calling my name still, getting closer and closer to my hiding spot.

I jump off the bed and run to the closet, closing the door behind me. I hold my breath as Ginny taps on the door and opens it a crack.

'Lav? You in here? Come on! Lav?' She comes inside of the room and sits on the bed. 'Merlin! This night just keeps getting worse and worse!'

'Hey Gin!' I walk ou7t from the empty closet, closing the door behind me, smiling. 'I thought I dropped a sickel in here. Nevermind, though! I found it! Let's get out of here!' With that I bounce out of the room with everything all planned out in my head. Ginny looks a bit confused, though.

If I'm going to help Ginny fix everything I have to get my plan going. By the end of the night I'm going to have everything back to normal!

I hurry down the stairs to the lobby and quickly pick out Tom from the nearly empty room. He's helping a small wizarding family with something.

I look around the front enterance and the lounge. Ron is sitting on a small sofa near the fire, pouting and sighing, looking up at the stairs Hermione was taken up just a little while ago. Adam is looking out of the window, and Ginny is now comming down the stairs. Tom and the family he is helping are now disappearing through a large door at the rear of the room.

We're the only ones left in the darkening lounge; the fire embers burning low.

Suddenly, from a door laballed 'Cauldron Worker's Only' a tall, thin, black haired witch walks out.

'Excuse me.' I raise my hand, flagging her over. 'Hi ...' I look at the witch's name tag, 'Emily. I'm really sorry, but I have to ask you a **huge** favour.'

'Oh, well ...' Emily looks around reluctantly, as if trying to fond a way out of this. I smile, we're the only one's left. The room is empty and the tables are cleared. She realizes there's no way out. ' ... I guess so,' she sighs and smiles.

'Great. Now I'm going to need three of your best rooms and a lot of your help. Do you mind? Follow me.' I say all this very fast and in a hushed voice. Emily's eyebrows furrow as I lead her to the bathroom labeled 'Witches' on the other side of the room.

Once the door is shut I say: 'Okay, this is the situation,' I take a deep breathe, 'My friend, Mione, is like, practically in **love** with her best friend, Ron, but for some completely demented reason, unknown to all of us, he started dating this girl who **use** to be very out of it, even though **everyone** knows he's been in love with Mione since like the first time her ever bossed him around. That's the way she is though, you know? Bossy.

'Anyway, he like, broke Mione's heart when he went out with Loony! It completely shocked all of us. You get me? So then Mione was all like "Whatever, I hate him, I'm moving on." Which I guess she kind of did but she'll like, never really get over Ron, I mean, they're like, soul mates, you know?

'Well while all of this freaky mess was going on my **other** friend, Ginny started dating Harry, the guy she's liked since, well, since she heard his story. But the problem is they've been so busy worrying about their friends, Mione and Ron, that they've barely had any couply time together.

'I mean, they **have** to worry, you know? Like, Ginny -and here's where it gets really messed up- and Ron are sister and brother and Harry and Ron and Mione are like all best friends since first year! So they're all mixed up in this weirdo love pentagon, or like whatever!

'**Meanwhile**! Now, like, you'll never believe this. This super cute guy, Adam; you might have seen him in the lobby, we met him at a night club; part of Mione's whole 'Get-Over-Ron' plan. Anyway, he's practically in love with Ginny! I mean, I've told him like 100 times, Ginny loves Harry! But he's totally out of it! He wont listen!

'So now Ginny's like, "Lav! You shouldn't have let Mione drink so much at the club! Why can't you help out a bit? Do I have to do everything myself?"

'Obviously, I have to prove to her that I'm a **huge** help! That's where you and my magorly wicked plan comes in!

'I'll work on Mione and Ron and you'll get Harry and Ginny and then we'll both watch Adam.

'Now, I have everything planned out! I'll get Mione and Ron in one room and lock their door, you get Harry and Ginny in the room across from Ron and Mione's; that way it will be easier to keep an eye on them. Then one of us will stand gaurd and the other can keep Adam in a completely different room.

'We'll take turns watching Adam and the doors! Alright? Do you get me?' I say everything in almost one breath and finally take a gulp of air.

I look up at Emily. 'Oh yeah, I'm Lavender, by the way.' I add with a quick grin.

She blinks twice and asks, 'Um ... could you repeat that once more? Maybe in english this time?'

I sigh loudly and begind my speach from the beginning again, slowly this time.


	18. Little Miss Know It All

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

**FanFiction Mania**

**Begins!**

**For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about! Read Below! (Copied from my bio page)**

**Well, you see mostly all of my fics take place in the summer before Ron, Harry, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and as you all know Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Price (OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT!) is coming out on July 16. Now, of course this is somewhat of a problem with my fics. Since everything takes place before their sixth year (which just so happeneds to be the very year we will be reading about very very soon) everything I write about just wont make any sense, not that they really do now anyway. SO therefore, I must finish writing _all_ of my fics before then!**

**And thus begins my introduction to FanFiction Mania! Let me explain:**

**Since all of my fics must be completed (yes, even 4WC) before July 16 I must get a move on. Now, I've thought about this and I've decided that I'm going to make it fun for you and challanging for me! So I've come up with FanFiction Mania (FFM for short). You see, FFM is a very clever invention of mine. 50 days (yes 50) before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out I will begin to post a chapter of a fanfic I've already started. Each day for the 50 days before the bestest book in the word comes out I will add a new chapter to one of my fics. By July 16th every fic I've started that takes place in the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts will be complete! And thus FFM will finish.**

Lovely! Now everyone is caught up with what will be going on for the next 50 days! I figured since 4WC is one of my most popular fic I would start FFM off with it! So now I bring you Day One of FFM and kicking it off here is 4WC! Enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Little Miss Know It All**

**Ron's PoV**

I walk over from the small green sofa to the back of the even tinier lounge. It is dark and cramped but I don't care, I'm worried about Mione. I know she'll be fine after a good night's sleep but ...

I can't believe what I've caused! Everything here is completely out of my control but I have to make it better. I have to fix things with Mione and Gin. The only problem is ... I don't know how to do that.

Just as I begin to wish for an angel to walk in and tell me what to do, Lavender comes out of the girls bathroom and head straight for me.

_Oh great! I might have to talk to her now. _I think as I avert my eyes. I move back to the sofa and sit down, my back to Lavender.

'Hey Ron!' Lavender, unfortunetely bounces around the sofa and next to me. She is smiling as if she knows something I don't know. It's kind of scary.

'Oh, erm, hi Lav.' I reply as I shift over, making room for Lavender on the lumpy couch as she tries to squish in next to me.

'I know something you don't.' She sits back cooly.

My eyebrows furrow; Lavender has never been subtle. 'Oh? And what is it you know?'

'Please, I'm not going to tell you. It would make it too east for you.' Lavender grins. 'And no fun for me.' She adds.

I get up and move to the window again. I don't have time for this.

'Ron?' I turn, Lavender is still sitting causually on the sofa, watching me.

I wait for her to finish what she started but instead she gets this bored look on her face. 'Yeah? What is it?' I prompt, not that I care about whatever Lavender has to say.

She's silent for a few more seconds so I turn back to the window. It's too dark to actually see anything, but barely visible through the black clouds a small cresent moon shines dully.

'Ron? I'm sure you've realized this already but let me point it out again. You've totally ruined everything. What in Merlin has gotten into you? I mean ... dating Loony? Are you mental?' Without turning around I already know Lavender is smirking.

Unfortunetly for me, though, she's completely right. I hate it when Lavender is right. 'Yeah? Well tell me Little Miss Know It All. How do I fix it then?' I turn around and look expectantly at her.

Her smirk turns into a wide grin, 'make things better with another 'Little Miss Know It All' you know.'

'Yeah right. Like Ginny will even let me _near_ her after everything I've done!' I laugh bitterly. I can't blame my sister though, if I were in her position I would do the same thing.

'What would you say? If you got the chance to talk to Mione?' She asks seriously. 'Alone?' She adds.

I open then close my mouth. I have no idea what I'd tell Mione if I got the chance. Would I tell her that I really didn't mean to hurt her? Would I tell her how I felt about her? Would I tell her why I _really_ went out with Luna Lovegood?

'Think about it,' Lavender sighs knowingly, 'and meet me in that broom closet in one hour. Don't be late.' And she walks out.

If Lavender actually thinks I'm going to meet her in a broom closet she must be out of her mind ... more so than usual. What could she have to say to me? If Lavender is up to something we're all in for a big, chaotic surprise.

What _is_ she up to? Maybe she's trying to get me into more than I'm already in. That, even for Lavender, is probably impossible. I couldn't be in more of a mess is I tried.

I walk over to the fireplace which has pretty much completely died out except for the last few embers which glowed dime orange in the pile of ashes.

I wonder how Mione is doing. There's no way I'll be getting up those stairs alive and into her room. Just as I think this Harry comes walking fown them, 'Ron! You're still here? Ginny hasn't kicked you out yet?' He jokes.

'No,' I sulk, ' She said as long as I stay in the lounge I can stay. I'm not allowed to see Mione though.'

Harry moves over to the small sofa Lavender had been sitting on just minutes before. 'Ron, you really messed things up, huh? What the heck were you thinking? Loony Lovegood?'

'Please, spare me. I've had this conversation with my sister, Lavender, and myself already. But you _know_ the whole story,' I sigh and follow him back to the sofa.

'Yeah, I do ... but Mione doesn't,' He hints.

'I know. Let's hope she never finds out either. She might kill me with one of the many curses she knows.'

'You know ... she's up there crying,' Harry confids in me. 'Ginny told me not to tell you but ...'

'Damn! I can't believe this! I didn't mean to hurt her. You know that. I just ...' I let myself trail off.

'I'm not the one who needs to hear this. Maybe you should try talking to Mione later on.' Harry offers.

I'm silent for a while, starring into the dying embers. I think queitly to myself until Harry inturrupts my thoughts.

'Ginny's up there with her now. They're doing that 'girl thing'. When I was with her she kept asking about you.' My ears perk up, 'She wanted to know if you were here. Ginny practically ordered me not to tell her you were.' He pauses, 'I told her you were in the lounge.'

'What did she say?' I felt hopeful.

'She said she hoped you had been run over by the Knight Bus.' Harry said weakly. My face falls and I look down at my hands. Wonderful - she hates me. What was I expecting, though? She'll never forgive me after everything I did.

'Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure she doesn't _really_ want you dead.'

'Thanks, Harry ... Thanks.' I mumble. 'Do helpful.'

'Oh please. I'm sure she'll forgive and forget. Maybe, if you're lucky it'll be before graduation.' He says this last part very seriously, which doesn't help my situation.

Just as I'm about to throw a sarcastic comment back at Harry we're inturrupted. A witch with long, black hair, and blue eyes walks out from a foor with 'Cauldron Workers Only' written in bold lettering across the top. She's wearing a Leaky Cauldron unifor; black pants and maroon t-shirt with a name tag reading 'Emily' on it.

When she gets close enough to the couch Harry and I are sitting on she looks from me to him. 'You're Harry, right?' She asks.

'Yeah, I am. Sorry ... do I know you?' Harry asks politly. I don't think he's ever been rude to a strager before. But if you're a close friend of his you'd better watch out for his temper. It pounces when you least expect it.

'No but ... erm, could you come with me for a second?' Emily asks. She sounds exasperated although I don't know why. We've never seen her before.

'Ron do you mind?' He asks me as he gets up from his seat looking a little puzzled.

'Sure, whatever. I'll just sit here and wait for my death by Knight Bus.' I mumble but Harry can't hear me because he's already exiting the Leaky Cauldron from the front door.

Wonderful. Ginny is upstairs with the girl I've ruined all future realations with; firend, girfriend, accuantance. Harry's outside with some strange withc we've never met before. And Merlin only knows where Lavender's gotten to.

Wait ... where's that Adam guy? He'd better not be anywhere _near_ my sister! With that I get up and begin to pace around the small lounge I've been chained to by my younger sister.


	19. Completely Messed Up

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hello! Here's the next lovely chapter to 4WC! I hope you all enjoy it! Guys! We're almost there! This fic only has … I'd say another 15 chapters to go! (Yes that probably seems like a lot but it'll fly by! Just watch!) So we're off! Enjoy!

I know it's short but bare with me. The next chapter will be longer!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Completely Messed Up**

**Harry's PoV**

I follow the Cauldron worker out the front door and into the cool air. The sun has completely set and the sky is dark and empty. Emily turns around to face me once we're a little way away from the big doors; near a small bench. Emily sits down and sighs heavily.

'Look, I don't know any of you … at all, and I'm not much one for subtle so could you just shut up and sit down?' Emily says, rather bored.

Very confused I do as I'm told. Who the heck is she and what the heck does she want?

'Alright, look,' she pushes her long, black hair behind her back and turns to face me, 'Your crazy friend … the one with the flower/colour name? Wants to prove to your girlfriend that she's not useless so she's come up with one very messed up plan. I walked in at the very worst time and now, here I am, sitting here doing her dirty work,' she shrugs, 'I, personally, don't care if Flower Girl's plan works or if you and your girlfriend get time together. I _really_ don't give a rat's tail if some girl named 'Mione' forgives your girl's brother, or if any of you ever get with the right person. I do, however, care to get you all out of here as fast as possible because it's _way_ past one and normally this shift is much quieter.

'So this is what you're going to do for me. You are going to meet me out here on this bench in one hour. You will _not_ be late, and you will not mention this to _any_one.' With that this extremely weird witch gets up and walks casually back inside the Leaky Cauldron.

I blink a few times, just to make sure this conversation actually happened. When I've convinced myself it has I get up and walk back inside.

What is Lavender planning? And what does it have to do with Ron, Mione, Ginny, and me? It could be a very scary night if Lavender is in control. Very … very scary.

Ron, of course is still sitting on the sofa where Ginny warned him not to move from when I re-enter the Cauldron. But now Adam is back.

As I get closer I notice they're talking - this could get dangerous. I decide not to get involved just yet so I walk over to the small bar hidden in the shadows next to the stairs which leads upstairs.

No one is around so I walk behind it and begin to look inside some of the cabinets. I find a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice which is still cold, I guess from a spell. I take a goblet out from next to it and pour myself a glass.

'What!' Ron practically yells from across the room. Oh no, it might be time to get involved in the fight.

I walk out from the bar, goblet in hand, and over to the lounge area. 'What's going on?' I ask as I raise the Pumpkin Juice to my lips.

'Nothing. I was just telling Ron, here, that I think his sister is very pretty,' Adam shrugs.

At this, Pumpkin Juice comes spraying out of my mouth and onto the floor by my feet. Coughing, I gulp for air, 'Excuse me?'

This Adam guy is smirking, 'I said I think Ginny's pretty.'

Who does this guy think he is? Does he even _know_ Ginny and I are -

'Stay the bloody hell away from my sister!' Ron is on his feet and in front of Adam in a second.

Most of the time, in a situation like this Mione and I are holing Ron back but as it is, Mione isn't here and this guy is talking about _my_ girlfriend!

I move in front of the sofa, next to Ron, 'Listen, I don't know who you think you are but Ginny doesn't even life you.'

'Yeah, I hear, she's got a boyfriend who she's been dating for a whole two days … who she's barely even seen. Must be love!' He said sarcastically.

My fist clenches and I take a step forward; this guy is gonna be seeing stars.

'Harry!' I hear Lavender shriek from behind me. 'Harry! What are you doing? Leave his alone!'

She comes running down the stairs and plants herself next to Adam, 'Merlin! Adam, I'm _so_ sorry! I can't believe this!' Lavender turns to Ron and me, 'What are you two doing?' She snarls.

'He was just … and then he … he said …' Ron starts but can't find the right words.

'He likes Ginny!' I complain.

'Oh please! He doesn't even know her!' Lavender snaps. Apparently she doesn't like the idea of Adam and Ginny either. 'Come on Adam; let's go get something to drink.' With that she drags his off to the bar.

'Who _is_ that guy?' I ask, annoyed.

'I have no clue, mate. But if he actually believes he has a chance with Ginny …' Ron trails off.

'He's in for it.' I mutter.

We both sit down on the sofa and sigh. We're quiet for a few minutes until Ron laughs to himself.

'What?' I grunt.

'We're so messed up! Listen - Lavender likes Adam, Adam likes Ginny, Ginny likes you, you Ginny. I like Mione, Mione hates me, Mione thinks Luna and I are …' Ron laughs again, 'Could things possibly get any more confusing?'

'I don't know what's so funny … you're in more trouble that me, Ron. I've already got the girl I want … you on the other hand are an idiot. Mione loathes you.' I point out. This is hardly the time to be laughing.

'Thanks for bringing me down.' Ron's smile fades.

'Sorry, but don't you think you should use this time to figure out how you could possibly get Mione to forgive you?' I ask.

'Yes … that seems like the smart thing to do, but I figure, once Ginny goes to sleep I'll sneak into Mione's room and just explain this whole mess.'

'So you're going to tell her all about the Luna issue?' I raise an eyebrow.

'No, don't be stupid. She'd probably kill me if she found out.' Ron informs me.

'So you don't actually plan on explaining why you and Luna got in between you and her? You don't think she'll want to know?' I question.

'I'm hoping not …' Ron grins.

'She's gonna kill you,' I say bluntly.

'Harry … I already know that.' Ron sighs.

'Well good luck then!' I say brightly.

'Thanks,' he mutters under his breath.

'Seriously, it was no problem,' I grin.

'I'm gonna take a walk, get some air,' Ron tells me. 'If you go up to see her tell me how she's doing, okay?'

'Sure.' As he walks out I lay back in the couch.

I can hear Lavender behind me, flirting very obviously with Adam. I smile; he's not going anywhere until Lavender is finished. I've got plenty of time to spare.


	20. Sad to Mad and Back Again

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey-Oh guys! What's up? Anything new, hip, and happenin'? Yeah, cool! lol Don't ask, just a tiny bit HYPER! Anyway, sorry it took so long to post this! I started exams yesterday (Tuesday) so I was KINDA studying! And now I had an exam this afternoon (science ... YUCKY!) and then tomorrow I have a math exam (double yucky) and then I'm DONE! Finished school! Good bye grade 10! And hopefully the summer goes by really super slowly! lol I'm not too interested in starting grade 11! My Merlin! I sound SoO old! Grade 11 already! And I'm 16! My lordie! I think I might be flying off to Neverland any day now ... So if I don't post you'll know I went away to never grow up! Hehe ... I love Peter Pan! Has anyone seen Finding Neverland? That movie was amazing! If you haven't seen it yet GO NOW! Run, hurry!

Yes ... I'm a walking advertisement! Haha! Anyway ... I hope you all enjoy this chapter which took me waay too long to post, sorry again! All my love, Enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Mad to Sad and Back Again**

**Ginny's PoV**

'And ... and - and - and that,' Hermione sobs loudly, 'that _stupid_ witch, Loony!'

I had spent the last hour or so sitting beside Hermione, who was lying on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron, me cross legged next to her on the double bed. Hermione had been in tears since her head had hit the pillow and she had bunched the comforter up around her.

'I mean ... how, how could he,' loud sob, 'have done that? Everything had been going _so_ perfectly,' she blows her nose and wipes her eyes on one of the many balls of wad up tissue around her.

'I know, Mione, don't worry. Everything will get better soon.' I climb off the bed and walk over to the bathroom, grabbing a few more tissues and rushing back over to Hermione's side. 'Here,' I hand her the fresh Kleenex. 'Really, Mione. And ... Harry told me Ron and Luna were defiantly over. He _is_ Ron after all, he's not the brightest crayon in the box.'

'I _hate_ him! I hope I never see him again,' Hermione says angrily.

I sigh, she's been doing this all night. Mad - sad and fifty times over again. Fist she's mad, then sad ... then mad again. It's getting hard to keep up.

'Mione, don't think about him. Think about how wicked your sixth year is going to be!' I grin, trying to think of something positive to get her mind of my stupid brother.

She bursts out crying again, 'Oh, Merlin! Ginny! If I go back to Hogwarts ... my sixth year! and Ron and I aren't,' she sobs, 'Then he'll start dating and! My God! Ginny, I can't even think about it!'

I open my mouth to reply but -

'I'll have to sit there, in the Common Room and watch them holding hands, and making eyes at each other. And, oh God! I'll have to watch them snogging! Ginny, I can't do that! I'll hate her. But I'll have to sit there and pretend I'm happy for them. Gin! I wont be happy, I'll wish they were both swallowed by a Hippogriff.'

Okay ... apparently she _did_ want to think about it. 'Mione, listen to me. Ron wont get over you that quickly-'

She cuts me off again, 'He wont have to get over me, Gin! He never liked me to begin with!'

'What? Are you crazy? How can you even say that? My dinky brother has been in love with you since fourth year! And he's liked you since first. There's no way he'll be able to get over you.' I say, wide eyed. 'And - excuse me for being stupid but - if you like him ... and he _obviously_ likes you ... why don't the two of you just put this all behind you and snog already?'

'_Because_ Gin! I hate him! And I don't want to ever see him again! I've had enough of him!' Hermione complains through sobs.

I hand her another tissue; alright, so we've moved back to being mad. 'Yeah, you should totally never see him again. In fact, I think you've put up with enough of my brother, already.' I say, switching sides again.

'You're right Gin ... but he's so sweet when he wants to be. I just don't know!' Hermione wipes her eyes again.

Just then there's a knock at the door. I throw Hermione one last look and get up to answer it.

A tall, black haired girl, looking very annoyed is standing in front of me when I open the door. 'Um ... hi? We didn't order room service ... Emily,' I squint at her name tag.

'Oh, god. You must be Ginny right? Just come out here.' Emily puts her hands on her hips and motions into the hall. 'Come on.'

Confused, I look behind me, 'Mione, I um ... need to do something, you call me when you've decided whether or not you're mad at Ron, alright?'

She throws me a nasty look and lets out another sob as I close the door behind me. 'Can I help you?' I fold my arms across my chest.

'Yeah, come in here a sec,' she opens the door to the room opposite Hermione's.

I narrow my eyes but follow her in anyway. 'What is it?'

She closes the door behind her. The room looks exactly like the one Hermione and I had spent the past few hours in, alternating between mad and sad.

'Erm ... well, you see. I'm real sorry, Ginny but ... your friend Lavender has this really twisted plan ... something about you not spending enough time with your boyfriend and your brother being a git?' She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, 'Look, I'm not really sure, but she told be to watch your temper ... said it could be dangerous. Sorry, though. I'm gonna lock you in here now, you sit tight, I have no idea how long it'll be before she sends him in here.' She starts moving closer to the door, never turning her back on me.

I star, confused for a few moments. Who the heck is the witch and what are her and Lavender doing? '_What_? What do you mean you're going to lock me in here? Get out of the way, you're completely insane!' I take a few steps towards her and the door but her takes her wand out.

'I just graduated ... I can use magic, you can't. Now go over and sit on the bed, the cupboards are full of food, you can have whatever you'd like, your friend said this was all on Harry? Now you just sit tight and wait for Lavender.'

'Are you mad? Get out of my way. I don't care if you can use magic, I'll kill you with out my wand!' I say, shaking my head. This is crazy, what the heck is going on here?

'Yo, just do what I said. Okay?' She backs into the door and, without taking an eye off of me, finds the knob and turns it, quickly exits and locks it behind her.

I can here her mutter, 'Crazy people, bad tempers.' From the other side.

I start hitting the door with my fits, 'This isn't _funny_, Lavender! Get your butt out here and open this door! NOW!' No answer, 'Lav, when I get my hands on you I'll kill you! Magic or not! Get over here - now!'

No body comes, I'm going to strangle her when I see her. What is she plotting? And who the heck was that Emily girl?

I walk over to the cupboards, hey, if it's all on Harry ... and I might be in here a while, I might as well make myself comfortable. I'll need all the energy I can get if I'm planning to kill Lavender tonight. After all, I haven't eaten anything all evening.

I grab a few Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, and Every Flavour Beans from above the sink and move back to the bed. I narrow my eyes and begin to eat whatever is in front of me, plotting Lavender and 'Emily's' death as I do so. They'd better watch out. And if Harry has anything to do with this I'll kill him too, even though I'll end up missing him like heck afterwards.

Poor Mione though, she's all alone, now. I wonder if she's moved on to hating Ron again. Hopefully she doesn't think I've abandon her, I can't help it if there's an evil plan moving around the Leaky Cauldron.

I stuff a Bean into my mouth. - Yuck, vomit.

They'd better not leave me in here too long, I'll go crazy and tear the door down.

Earth Worm, gross.

Why hasn't Harry come back up yet? He said he was going to get some air, give me and Hermione some time for 'girl talk' but he'd been gone at least half an hour now. How long does it take to clear your head.

Ear wax, nasty!

He's probably talking to Ron, helping him out. Trying to find a way to get past me. That wont be too hard now, seeing as I'm trapped in a well furnished _box_!

When I get out of here they're going to have one _very_ angry redhead on their case, they'd better be prepared.

Sheesh! Grass, what is _with_ this box? Aren't there _any_ good flavours? I throw the box at the wall and watch as they all spill out and slide across the floor as I glare at them evilly.


	21. Still A Friend

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey guys! Here it is! I hope yeah have fun with it! And there we are Bribbie! Just like I promised!

Enjoy guys! (We're almost done! Just one or two more dramatic plot twists and a few more clever Mione lines and we're finished! )

OH MY LORDIE! I just realized how bloody long this chapter was! You'd better all enjoy! lol It took me a long while to write! Hehe! It was F-U-N though! (What does that spell? Grabs pompoms and jumps up FUN!) Yay! lol Enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Still A Friend**

**Ron's PoV**

I look up at the clock for the millionth time in the past one minute. It is almost time for me to meet Lavender in the - I shudder - broom closet. I still can't figure out what she's up to but I've been thinking it all over for the past hour. It's really simple, actually. If Lavender is going to get me past Ginny; my insane baby sister, then I'm pretty much prepared to do almost anything. I already know what I'm going to say to Hermione once I finally get to talk to her ... alone. Everything is going to go perfectly. One long, sweet apology and then a few quick ones thrown in here and there afterward and _poof_ everything will be fine. I hope.

I look at the clock again. Three minutes to go, just three minutes. I start to get a little nervous, after all, I'm trusting _Lavender_ here. That's a scary thought; she's been known to mess up a few too many times for comfort.

I figure I'll slip into the broom closet a bit early, that way nobody will see us walk in together and think I've completely gone off my rocker. That's the last thing I need; Hermione to think I'm now into Lavender. I shiver at the thought.

I get up slowly from the sofa and look around. At the moment no one is around. Where have they all gone to? I wonder vaguely as I walk quickly over to the closet across the room. I reach out at turn the knob and practically jump in. I don't want anyone to notice me ... especially that Adam guy who I haven't seen in a while.

The closet is dark and I fumble around for a moment as my eyes adjust to the dark. Just then I notice someone sitting on an upturned bucket in front of me. 'You're late,' she whispers.

I jump a foot in the air, 'Merlin, Lavender! You scare the heck outta me!' I say angrily. 'And I'm not late, I'm three minutes early.'

'You're late. I told you to be here _on time_. Sheesh, Ron. Does Mione mean anything to you? You're even late when it comes to her! I wouldn't want to date you if I were her-'

'Thank god you're not,' I cut in.

She ignores me and continues her little rant, 'I mean, you'll probably be late for your first date, your anniversary, the night you'll propose, and most likely your wedding day as well. Poor Harry! If he's your Best Man he'll have a ton of work to do just making sure you get there on time. What would Mione think if you came late to your _own wedding_? She'd think you'd abandon her at the alter and die of mortification! Poor thing!' Lavender says all of this in an dramatic but serious tone, including many hand gesturing and eye widening.

'Lavender, do you _ever_ stop talking? Half the time I don't even understand you. I've learnt to tune you out real well though,' I say sweetly.

'Ron! If you're not going to be nice - _I'm _not going to help! Now I think the question is: do you want to get Mione back or not? Hmm?' Lavender says primly as she gets up from her bucket. 'Now listen. I'm going to bring you to her room -'

'What about Ginny? Won't she get mad?' I interrupt again.

She shoots me a nasty look and continues, 'Ginny's a little trapped at the moment, she won't be too big of a problem now, don't worry.'

'You've locked her in a room ... haven't you Lavender.' I state rather dually.

'Yes, but we'll send Harry in soon. She won't be bored,' she says brightly.

'Oh, I see. You mean to tell me you've locked my sister in a room and are planning on sending her _boyfriend_ in there, too? Lav ... just one thing I'd like to point out. Rooms have beds ... beds and boyfriends don't really seem to be like a good pairing, don't you think?' I point out, rubbing my forehead as I try to stay calm.

'Please! You always think the worst of everything! Just focus on _your_ problems-'

Again, I interrupt, 'Oh, but being an Uncle _would_ be my problem.'

'You need to get Mione to stop hating you! So shut up and let me explain everything.' Lavender says bossily. 'I'll take you up to her room and then lock you two in. You can take all night if you need to, she might take some convincing. I'll be outside, taking care of Adam,' she grins.

'If I didn't hate him I'd feel sorry for him. Keep him away from my sister, I don't want him anywhere near her ... or I'll kill him. Plain and simple.' I tell her bluntly. 'Now are we going to go to Mione, or not?'

'Yeah yeah, follow me.' She moves past me to the door and opens it briskly, peeking her head outside.

'What are you doing?' I ask, one eyebrow raised, even though she can't see me with her head stuck out the door way like that.

'Checking for people.'

'Lav, it's like ... two in the morning, what kind of people would be out in the lobby at this time? ... Watching us?' I point out.

'All clear! Let's go.'

'You're crazy,' I say as I follow her out.

'Yeah? And you're always late. I told you to meet me in one hour and you take your sweet time. I could have died of boredom in that closet and you would have come in twenty minutes late to find my dead body sitting on a stool-'

'Bucket.' I cut in as she continues her mumbling rant.

'Then what would you have done? Nothing probably. Gone to get some dinner. The next day some poor, unsuspecting Cauldron worker would walk in to get some tea towels and they would have screamed their head off when they saw me ... my eyes still open!'

I shake my head as I follow her up the stairs and then down to mid hallway, 'Is this it?'

'Yes, now shh! Ginny's right over their,' she whispers and points across the hall to the door opposite us.

'Now, see. Why would you go and put her across the hall for?' I ask as she reaches into her bag for the key.

'Well we have to be able to keep an eye on both of you and this just makes it easier, now shut up and hold this,' she hands me her bag and I take it, holding it a small way away from me.

'Who is 'we'?' I ask her, raising an eyebrow again, which she still can't see since she has her back to me, trying to get the key in the keyhole.

'Huh? What?' She fakes, 'I didn't say we. Now be quiet and get in their,' she grabs her bag from me and pushes me in.

The room in actually pretty big, I notice as I look around. The blinds are all pulled down, which doesn't make much sense since it's the middle of the night and no sun can get in even if it _wanted _to. I look over to the bed which sits directly in front of the door on the opposite wall. Hermione is sitting there with the comforter bunched up around her.

'Gin?' She mumbles quietly.

I shut my eyes tight and I can feel my entire well thought out apologies and reasoning fly out my ear and soak into the carpet. I freeze.

'Gin? Could you bring me some more tissues?' No answer. 'Where'd you go before?

I shake my head and take a step toward her bed, 'Er ... actually, Mione, it's me.'

She shoots up from her bed, giving me the perfect view of her puffy, red eyes and matching red nose. She wipes her eyes viciously and her expression changes to ice. 'What are _you_ doing here?'

'L-Look, Mione.' I stumble. 'I know I'm the last person you want to see tonight but would you at least just let me explain?' I plead.

'Just get out. Get out.' She hisses and falls back into bed, pulling the sheets up over her again.

'Come on, just let me ... _try_ to explain. Mione?' I take another step toward the bed, still nervous. 'There's a lot you don't understand about, well you know.

'Go away. Where's Ginny? She said she wouldn't let you up here. What happened to her?' Hermione's muffled voice comes from under the comforters.

'Ginny's in the other room with Harry. She's busy. Would you please let me explain?' I ask her.

'Why did she let you up here?' Hermione says, although mostly to herself.

'She doesn't know I'm here,' I answer anyway.

She rolls over under the blankets and sighs shortly.

'Mione? Would you let me explain?' I ask her in a voice reserved for speaking to a young child. She's acting strangely. I had expected her to shout and yell at me, to try and hit me with a hex, something. I didn't expect her to be ... sad. Angry yes, but to _sad_. That's when it hits me; she's sad!

I look down at my shoes. I can't believe I made her like this, I'm the one who did this to her. - I hadn't meant to, though.

'Hermione? You don't have to look at me and you don't have to forgive me,' I walk over to her side of the bed and kneel down beside her. I watch the lump of comforter on the bed, she doesn't move. 'But I'm going to talk and if you want, you can listen. Okay?'

No reply. My palms start to get sweaty so I rub them on my pants before taking a big gulp of air. I've never been so nervous in all my life.

After a few more breaths of air I begin, 'First of all, Mione, I just want to say sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean much to you but I truly want you to know how sorry I am. And it's not one of those quick, no thought sorry. It's a real 'I'm sorry I hurt someone who means the world to me' kind of sorry. It's one of those sorrys that you know you don't need to swallow your pride to say because you know that in the end that's what it all comes down to, an apology. And pride isn't even on your mind.'

Merlin, this is hard. I don't know what I'm saying. I just kind of let my mouth do all of the talking while I just sit and watch.

'But, I know my stupid sorry isn't good enough for you, Mione. You need an 'I'm sorry' that comes with chocolate and gifts and flowers and a dozen red roses carried into the great hall by twelve different owls. Heck ... you deserve two dozen roses. A dozen is for average people. Not someone like you, no you need two dozen. Or maybe three or four ... sorry I'm rambling.'

I'm rambling and babbling and I'm making a complete idiot of myself in front of a girl who means the world to me. And my hands are sweating and my throat is dry and tight and my eyes are stinging and my head is hurting and my stomach is in knots and my heart is beating faster than possible. And I'm rambling.

'But, Mione, I know that my stupid apology isn't good enough for, not after everything I've done. Which is why I want to explain myself. You deserve to know everything.' I take a deep breath and wipe my hands again.

'I never liked Luna. I think that's one of the most important things I want you to know. I never liked her. Well I mean, I like her ... she's really nice once you get to know her but I don't like her in _that_ way. And all of those kisses and all of that hand holding, none of it made a difference to me because it didn't make me feel the way I do around you, Hermione. Luna is nothing compared to you. You're my best friend and I love you to death. You're always there for me and even through the longest nights of charms essays, due the next day, and O.W.L preparation nights. Long study sessions, none of which I wanted to partake in from an academic point of view, only so I could get to spend some time with you once Prefect duties were over and everyone was sound asleep in their beds and the Common Room was completely empty and everything around us was nice a quiet. Those were the times in our fifth year, the times I'll never forget. Even when I'm old and everything has died down, those are the moments I'll think of. When I'm alone or scared, when I'm sad or angry, I'll sit there and think about the time we were up until nearly morning working that stupid potions essay which he wanted to be three feet long. And I spent the whole night complaining about it and you spent the whole night telling me to 'right this down' and 'take notes on this, here' which I would do. And I'll think about how, that night, you were there next to me until it finally got done even though you had spent the entire day previous, repeating 'Ron, if you don't start it now I wont be staying up late with you to finish it.' Do you remember that night, Mione? I do, and I'm never going to forget it. You have to admit; even though we were doing my stupid potions homework ... it was still loads of fun.' I smile as I remember that night.

She still doesn't move from her spot on the bed so, wiping my hands clean again I continue, 'Anyway,' I laugh nervously, 'Like I was saying, Luna really didn't mean anything to me. If I had known that things were going to turn out like this I never would have ...' I trail off.

This was getting hard, I was running out of things to say and every time I opened my mouth something stupid came out.

'Mione, I know I can't make you forgive me ... for what I did. But would you at least yell at me or something? I've been talking to myself for the last few minutes.' I laugh nervously.

No answer.

'Listen, I don't know what you want me to say, Mione. And I think every time I open my mouth I make a mess of things even more. So I'll leave if that's what you want, I'll go get Ginny too ... if that's what you want.' I end lamely.

Silence, until 'Ron?'

I perk up a bit and lean over, closer to her. She rolls over under the blanket and slowly pulls it away from her face. She's been crying and inwardly I wince. Why do I always end up making her cry?

'You're right ... I can't forgive you.' _Ouch_.

'Mione, just listen okay?' She doesn't answer but she doesn't move away either so I continue, 'I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm stupid, I know. I should have realized it would hurt you, but you know how thick I can be. I would do _anything_ for you. You know that. I would stick up for you if Malfoy called you a you-know-what. I would hex anyone who hurt you into next Tuesday. I would barf slugs up for a week for you.' I grin, 'I would jump in front of a Death Eater to protect you, Mione. And whether or not you forgive me ... that will never change. I'd do anything to make you stop hurting.' I reach up and before I can stop myself I brush a curl out of her eyes.

The smallest trace of a smile plays across her lips. After a moment of thought she pushes herself up and wraps her arms around me, 'Ron? I can't forgive you. You've done a lot of stupid things in your life but none of them have ever hurt me this much. But I'll be dammed if I let some girl get in the way of our friendship.' I put my arms around her, too. 'Just understand, I haven't forgiven you ...'

I smile, 'I think I can live with that for now. I'll work on the forgiveness later.'

She laughs quietly and hugs me tighter, 'Ron ... I'd never want to lose a friend like you.'

My eyes widen, though she can't see because she's still hugging me.

Friend ... I'm still a _friend_.


	22. Death By Chocolate Frog

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Alrightie, on thing to mention, I'd just like to let everybody know that ... I've made some revisions to that lovely time line I just spoke to you about. I originally hand it down for a little over 10 chapters to go but now, I've gone over it a fifth time and it has somehow made it's way down to six (counting this chapter)! So we're almost there! Looks like I'm going to finish this one before HBP comes out! Great! Anyway, don't feel cheated or anything! You're going to get the same thing you would have with 10 chapters as you now will with six. I just hacked out the stuff you really didn't need at all, which would only make the plot messier. I mean ... how many twists does _one_ plot need anyway? I've got little over 100 in here already! lol Anyway, I've gone off the path and away from my original point. So here ya are! Enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Death By Chocolate Frog**

**Ginny's PoV**

The pile of spit up Every Flavour Beans is slowly getting bigger as the time passes, I note. I've been sitting here for at least fifteen minutes which is about fifteen minutes too long. Where did everybody go? I bet Lavender forgot about me completely and is, at this very moment, down in the lobby flirting her head off with that creepy Adam guy. I'm going to have to remember to kill her when I finally get out of here.

I toss aside an empty Chocolate Frog wrapper, adding to the mess sitting around me. Boxes of Beans, half eaten Ice Mice, a few sticky Acid Pops, and more Frogs than I can count. I neatly stack the cards in a pile and place them by my knee. I've been in here _way_ too long. I've already eaten half contents of the cupboards and pretty much everything off the shelves.

What if I'm in here all night? All morning? All year? All of my life? I'd better ration things out, I don't think Lavender would remember to feed me. I make myself more comfortable on the bed, which is difficult seeing as there are more wrappers and rejected Beans on it then possible. I toss a half eaten box to the side, there, I'll save that one for later.

I have already drunk all of the Pumpkin Juice so my throat is dry and sticky from all of the candy. There's also a rancid taste in the back of my mouth, like a mix of vomit and ear wax ... not pleasant.

I begin to open my billionth Chocolate Frog of the night when the door knob starts to turn. I freeze, if that's Lavender I'll choke her with this Frog.

'Gin?' Harry asks nervously as he walks in, almost falling back as he slips on the scattered Every Flavour Beans which I had thrown at the door earlier that night.

Once he's regained his balance he looks over at me and bursts out laughing. I pout. Does he think this is funny? I've been trapped in here for what feels like a year and he's _laughing_ at me! I throw the Chocolate Frog which I was about to eat ... or choke Lavender with, at his head.

He ducks, 'Hungry?'

'I've been in here forever!' I whine.

'Gin, it's only been fifteen minutes! I would hardly call that _forever_.' He grins and carefully steps around the mess on the floor.

He comes to sit down beside me, pushing over some of the empty wrappers.

'What,' he points, 'Are _those_?'

I smile sweetly and reply, 'Those are gross tasting, half eaten, spit up Beans.'

He gives me a look that clearly says 'Gin that is disgusting!' which makes me laugh.

'Chocolate Frog?' I point to the unopened pile.

He takes one. 'What's Lavender up to? Some strange witch who works here pulled me out and told me to meet her outside in an hour. Then she took me up here and practically shoves me in.'

'Really?' I raise an eyebrow, 'Same thing happened to me ...' I stuff a Frog in my mouth and place the card on the pile by my knee.

Harry fiddles with the package of the chocolate, 'So? It's been a crazy few days, huh?'

I shake my head, 'I can't believe all that's happened. Especially with my brother! What the heck is wrong with him? Did someone slip something in his Pumpkin Juice or what? He totally had Mione to himself for a while there! Then he went and messed it all up!'

He looks down and opens his wrapper, 'Listen, Gin. Ron ... he, well I mean,' he fumbles for words, 'You see ...,' giving up he sighs, 'Ron screwed up and believe me, he knows it. But he didn't mean to hurt Mione ... it's complicated, there's a lot you don't know.'

I narrow my eyes, 'What? Harry! Are you hiding something from me? You know what's going on with my git of a brother? I can't believe this! You took his side in all of this?' I jump off the bed and walk over to the cupboards and start throwing them open furiously.

Harry looks up at me, 'No, Gin. I didn't take his side, but ... I mean he's my best friend. He just messed things up a bit. He didn't do anything _really_ bad. It doesn't equal murder! He just tried to make things fit but it didn't work out too well.'

I bang a cabinet shut, 'Wait ... you _know_ why he went out with Luna, don't you!'

'Er yes ... well ...' He stutters.

'Tell me! Now! I think both Mione and I deserve to know!' I glare at him.

He gives a small laugh, 'And why do _you_ deserve to know? I get why Mione does, but why you?' He pops the Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

'Are you kidding me! Do you even know how many long hours I spent with her? Just listening to her talk about him? Or cry about him? Or rant about him? Do you know how many times I've walked into a room and four her glaring at a window? Do you know how many times, against my better judgement, I asked her what was wrong? Do you _know_ how many times I watched her go from being mad at Ron to sad because of him? Did you miss the part where I was dragged to a Muggle night club where Mione and Lavender got drunk and I had to pick up the pieces! Did you happened to miss all of that? I think, at the _very_ least I deserve to know what is going on!' I breathe.

Harry is just smiling at me. 'Nope, I got all of that. But it's not my story to tell.'

'You told me you didn't know what was going on. Back at the Burrow you told me you had no idea what was going on in Ron's head!' I take a step closer to him, 'You lied to me.'

'I didn't _lie_ ... I just -'

'Didn't tell the truth?' I supply.

'Look, Gin. I'm sorry but Ron asked me not to mention anything. At the time he thought it would all work out perfectly. He was wrong, obviously. But he asked me not to say anything about it. So when he's ready he'll let Mione know ... and if he thinks you ought to know, he'll let you in on it as well,' he shrugs and I think I'm going to kill him. Where'd that Chocolate Frog go? I - will - kill - him!

Harry smirks and pulls me closer to him. 'Hey? I don't think Lavender and the Cauldron worker locked us in here to give us some time to argue.'

I open my mouth to say something with a matter of fact tone but I'm cut off by Harry's lips on mine.

He always knew how to shut me up ...


	23. What Date?

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : OoH! The chapter! This one's a long one guys! So you may wanna take a quick stop off at the kitchen and grab something to eat ... and get an extra comfy chair. So you don't hurt your butt! lol Nah, it's not really THAT long, but it is long. You've gotta get through the first half of this chapter with a smile on your face cuz the second half is all shocking and twisty! Ahaha! You guys are totally gonna hate me when you get about midway down! You're gonna be like NoO! Not again! Just hurry it up would you Lyssa! And I'll be all like NoO! Ahaha I'm gonna take my sweet time! Cuz I can! -Evil laugh-

Haha no no! Don't worry! It'll all fall into place soon! So here we go! Enjoy

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**What Date?**

**Hermione's PoV**

'Pass the salt, please,' Harry mutters under his breath as he reaches out to take the salt shaker from Ginny's hand.

I look around me and sigh happily to myself, taking in the sight around me. Harry and Ginny are sitting on one side of the Weasley breakfast table, Harry intensely watching his pancakes as he adds a dash of salt to his eggs. Ginny is pouring syrup all over her own stack of pancakes and eggs, I have never really understood why she likes syrup on her eggs ... I personally find it gross to even look at. Next to me Ron is stuffing his face with anything he can get on his fork.

I push my scrambled eggs around on my plate as I watch my three best friends. If someone came and peered in through the window right now they would see exactly what this all looked like; four friends sitting down to breakfast early this morning. They would not, however, see what happened yesterday. The night club, the drinking, the night we spent at the Leaky Cauldron. This is the way I prefer too look at things too.

'So? Any plans for this morning?' I ask with a smile.

Everyone looks up at me, as if they had forgotten we were all sitting together for breakfast instead of just them and their plates.

'Er ... did you have anything in mind?' Harry asks me, shrugging.

'Well I think Lavender's mum is sending someone over early this morning to pick her up,' Ginny says, watching me as she lifts her fork to her mouth.

Lavender is upstairs right now packing the last of her belongings. Every so often we hear a loud cry. I suspect that's Lavender every time she realizes she could match _this_ pink top with _that _pair of pink pants.

'Yeah, I think so,' Harry nods his head, agreeing with Ginny. He does that a lot now, agree with Ginny.

'I suppose after we see her out we can always do something around the Burrow. Actually,' Ginny looks around, 'I think it could so with some cleaning. Mum's always scrubbing floors and washing windows but with her gone for two days now ... it's gotten rather dirty.'

I look around me, too, and notice the finger prints on the windows and the sweaters and socks sitting on the floor, which has a trail of muddy foot prints leading from the side door to the stairs.

Ron groans, 'You want us to do some cleaning during summer? When our parents are out and we've got the whole house to ourselves?'

'Yes, actually. I think that would be a great idea, Gin! It would be so rude to leave the house a mess for your parents to come back to,' I point out.

Harry shrugs, 'Whatever.'

'Well I guess we can sort out a few things once Lavender's gone,' Ron gives in.

'Great! It'll give us something to do this morning!' I beam as I dig into my plate of pancakes.

Everyone else follows suite although I can hear Ron mumble under his breath; something about being able to think of better ways to spend the morning.

Ever since yesterday Ron's been acting normal ... well normal for him. We spent last night at the Leaky Cauldron talking and laughing like we use to. He never explained himself, though and that's what is bothering me most. If he had nothing to hide, if he was telling me the truth why hadn't he explained himself? Why hadn't he told me why he had acted the way he had?

I shake my head. I don't want to think about the what ifs and the whys. It will make me go completely crazy if I do and I think it might be best if I just leave the past two days ... well, in the past.

'Pass the salt,' Harry asks again, watching his pancakes with the most serious expression on his face, his brow furrowed.

'Harry? What are you _doing_?' Ginny asks, turning to face him.

'It's nothing ... these pancakes. There so _good_. Who made em? They taste so ... light and fluffy!' He looks up and grins widely.

Ginny laughs and smiles back, 'That would be me. I have a special way with pancakes.'

Harry and Ron had overslept this morning so Ginny and I had come down to the kitchen to cook a big breakfast for everyone. I was in charge of the eggs and toast, while Ginny made the pancakes; she said it was her specialty.

They really were very good.

'Here, Harry. Try the eggs with some syrup on top,' she says brightly. Before he can answer, though, she's already pouring the thick syrup over the eggs.

'Oh, Gin! That's gross!' I crinkle my brow.

'They're actually not too bad, Mione,' Harry informs me as he takes a forkful of his.

'Okay, let's clear this stuff away and get ready for the day!' Ginny says brightly as she throws me an "I told you so" kind of look.

We all take our plates from the table and empty them into the trash, tossing the plates into the sink afterward.

'We're gonna go help Lavender pack up, you too go shower. Call us when you're done,' Ginny calls behind her as we rush up the stairs.

'Lav? Need any help?' I ask as I push open the door to Ginny's room.

'Oh, hey. Are you guys done with breakfast?' Lavender smiles, folding up a pair of shorts and tossing them into her bag.

'Yeah, there's still some left, we saved you some pancakes if you're still hungry. They're down on the table,' Ginny sits on her bed.

'Here, just help me fold all of this.' She points to the mess of clothes next to Ginny.

The two start folding and I walk into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. I sigh as I look around at all of the make-up products lying by the sink and all over the counter. 'I'll get all of this,' I yell through the open door.

Form where I stand I can see into Ginny's room. 'Great! Thanks, Mione. Take this.' Lavender throws a make-up bag through the doors and I catch it.

I pick up the lipsticks and lie them flat on the counter as I look around, trying to find all of their caps.

'So?' I seem Lavender give Ginny a look, 'Mione?'

'Yeah?' I say absentmindedly as I get down on my knees to look under the cabinets for a few of the lipstick lids.

'You and Ron?' Lavender says innocently as she folds up another pair shorts.

I find two more caps and get back up, placing them on their respective tubes of lipstick. I throw all of them into the bag Lavender threw me and move on to the different blushes, closing them all and placing them in the bag after the lipsticks.

When I don't answer she sighs and continues, 'Are you too ... you know?' She raises an eyebrow mischievously.

'_No_, of course not,' I turn the lid of an eyeliner pen tighter and put it in the bag, 'We're friends though.' I add.

Lavender grumbles something under her breath and Ginny says something to her quietly, so only she can hear.

'Do you still like him?' Ginny's voice came.

I throw a brush, used to wipe some product onto your face, 'Nope.'

'Seriously?'

I stop to think. Do I like Ron? Do I still like him after everything he did? He's my friend, I know that much. 'No ... I really don't think I like him anymore. I mean,' I place a few more brushes into the bag, 'How can I? He lied and ... the whole Lovegood situation.' I remind them.

'Yeah but, Mione, you've liked Ron for so long! Even after all of the other completely stupid things he's done to you in the past,' Ginny points out.

'Yes, but this time he really did it, didn't he. I mean, he never even explained why he _did_ any of that and ...' I trail off.

I shake my head and get back to the mess of make-up that only Lavender could produce. I find a mascara wand in the sink and look around, trying to find it's cap.

'You can't give up, Mione,' Lavender says in a voice that, even without looking up at her, I can tell she's got her fist in the air.

'I haven't given up, I've just grown up,' I explain as I get back down on my hands and knees to try and find the lid. 'It was just a silly little school girl crush, I'm completely over it. I've grown up.'

'No, Mione. What I felt for Harry was just a school girl crush ... but then again, look where that's ended up.' She smiles but continues, 'What you have for Ron is like ...' She tries to find the right word.

'Love?' Lavender supplies.

'Yeah!' Ginny agrees.

'I don't _love _Ron. We're just friends now, and that's the way I want it to be.' I jump up triumphantly, the lid in hand.

As I twist it on I smile. I really _am_ over Ron. I only want us to be friends. After everything that happened in the past few days I realized I'm not really in love with Ron at all, I just love being his friend. I'm completely over him! I grin.

'It's really a shame, Hermione. I always wanted you as a sister-in-law,' Ginny says sadly, a small smile on her face.

I zip the make-up bag back up and walk into her room again, 'Oh, please,' I duck at the pillow she throws over to me.

'Done?' Lavender puts out a hand to take the bag. I hand it out and move to the bed.

'All set?'

'Yeah. Shall we move downstairs? My mum should be sending my cousin over any minute now,' Lavender tells us.

We all rush down the stairs, Lavender holding her make-up bag and Ginny and I struggling with her bag of clothes behind her.

The three of us collapse on the sofa in the living room in front of the fire place. 'So I'll see you all in about a week, right? At Hogwarts?' Lavender says brightly.

'Yeah,' we both mumble, huffing a bit from the walk down the stairs.

'Lav, you leaving?' Ron and Harry walk down the stairs, hair still dripping wet.

'Yeah, don't miss me too much!' Lavender laughs.

The two come to join us in the living room. Harry squishes in next to Ginny, and Ron comes to stand by my side of the sofa.

We all sit there as Harry and Ginny talk quietly to each other, feeling a little uncomfortable all the while. But then there is a honk outside the Burrow and we all rush to the window.

Lavender's cousin is sitting in a beat up old car outside the house, waving frantically at us.

'She's part Muggle,' Lavender explains as she grabs her make-up bag off of the sofa, pointing to the bag of clothes and then to Ron. 'Her poor dad got a big scare after their wedding. She didn't think it was something important enough to mention _before_ they got married. Anyway! I'll see you all in a few days, back at Hogwarts.'

She walks out the door and motions for Ron to follow her out. He trails behind her and tosses the bag into the car, moves to the front and says something to Lavender's cousin, probably a hello, and then walks back towards us.

Lavender rolls her window down and waves us goodbye as her cousin drives out of sight.

We all flop back into the sofa. 'It'll be a lot quieter with her gone,' Ron mumbles and Ginny hits him in the head, 'Well it's _true_.'

'Alright, let's get to in then. We've got a ton of cleaning up to do. That bathroom as more foundation and blush on the counters then I even thought possible,' I say, standing up.

Everyone else slowly gets to their feet and Ginny says, 'Alright. How about we start off down here. The kitchen and living room need some attention. We should probably clean the windows off and get all that left over food off of the tables. Harry and I can do that.' Then she turns to Ron and I, 'How about you two pick up all of these clothes and set everything back in order,' she looks pointedly at the picture frame hanging off center on the wall in front of her.

We all nod and get to work. This might take awhile.

I grab a basket from the broom cupboard and place it in the middle of the room, 'We can stuff all of these clothes in here and then wash them later.'

We silently get to work. Ron and I move around the room, hunched over, picking up odd socks and a few left shoes, placing them all in the basket as we go. 'Why did someone take off one sock and leave it on the couch?' I wonder aloud as I throw it into the basket.

'Nope, I have the other one,' Ron smiles, lifting up a hand which holds a sock.

'Sorry!' Ginny grins from the kitchen as she wrings out a cloth, getting ready to wash the windows. 'I wanted to try on a pair of Lavender's new sandals ...'

'Right, of course. Why didn't I think of that?' I mumble to myself.

'So? How shall we spend our lovely afternoon? A nice walk around the backyard? It's pretty big. Maybe we could go explore that weird forest in the back,' Ginny rambles as she wipes away the finger prints from the window. 'We could always go swimming again, its warm today. We could just hang out inside though,' she says when she sees the look on my face at the mention of swimming.

'I say we have a nice quiet evening at home,' Harry suggests. He's clearing off the table from breakfast.

'Yeah, nice and calm,' Ron grumbles.

We all fall silent as we continue working. The living room is getting better, you can now see the floor and most of the clothes are sitting in the over filled basket in the center of the room. I move on to the pictures. I take one of the socks we removed from the floor and I begin dusting a bit, straightening pictures whenever I pass a crooked one.

A loud crash comes from the kitchen, 'Gin! Are you alright?' Ron, Harry, and I rush over to her. She was getting down from the counter she had been sitting on, cleaning the window above the sink. When she stepped down from it she tripped over a bucket that was sitting beneath her, filled with water.

Ginny is lying on the floor in a puddle of water. 'Ow,' she says as we go to pick her up.

Harry tries his best to keep his laughter in as he pulls Ginny to a sitting position but once she's up she takes the sopping wet clothe which fell out of the bucket when she upturned it and throws it at Harry.

'Gin!' he says with a look of shock.

'That'll teach you to laugh at me,' she grins evilly.

Without another word he moves over to the sink and takes the hoes from its place and turns the water on full blast, spraying Ginny and me. She shrieks and I jump. The water is cold.

'Harry!' Ginny yells, grinning madly. She moves over to the bottle of liquid soap and points it at him.

'Okay ... Gin, just put the bottle down and nobody gets hurt,' Harry says; point the hoes at Ron now.

'Oh I don't think so, Harry,' Ginny laughs and squishes the soap all over Harry, spraying yellow goo all over him.

Harry laughs and turns the water on, full blast again, giving Ron a mouth full of water.

Before I can say anything we're all in the middle of a huge water and soap fight, spraying water and yellow soap all over each other. Although I can't help myself, it's all too much fun; I grab the soap bottle from Ginny and spray it all over her.

We're all laughing and shrieking, trying to get away from whoever is after us, falling and slipping over the soap on the floor.

A little while later we all collapse on the floor of water and soap, soaking wet and laughing.

'Okay, I think it's safe to say I won.' Ginny says, giggling and wiping yellow goop away from her mouth.

'Ha! You wish, I completely won that one, sorry Gin,' Harry grins.

We all give in to the laughter which becomes contagious, making us laugh even harder.

After lying on the floor for over fifteen minutes, shivering and laughing, a tap on the window scares us all half to death. This only made us laugh more hard, at our stupidness.

'I'll get it,' Ginny says, pushing herself up, only to fall back on Harry after slipping on soap. She tries again and this time makes it all the way up and over to the window. Her brow furrows, 'An owl.' She states.

She throws open the window as we all continue laughing quietly. 'It's for you, Hermione,' she tosses the piece of parchment onto my stomach.

We all stop laughing and sit up the best we can. I open the letter up, wondering who it could be. My mum and dad probably weren't writing, I had only been her a few days, they wouldn't have already wanted to check up on me.

'Who's it from?' Ginny moves over and takes the letter from my hand as I finish reading it to myself.

'Jess,' I say, a little disbelievingly.

'The guy from the book store?' Ginny questions as she flips over the letter, eyeing it strangely.

'Yeah.'

'What does he want?' Ginny asks, reading the letter.

'That date a promised him,' I tell her, my eyebrows furrowed.

Ron scares me, I had forgotten Harry and him were here. He asks, 'What _date_?'


	24. Primping and Sulking

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey, sorry it's rather late but sadly I've been at Driver's Ed since Monday (Bleck times two), which goes from 9AM to 3PM. And I'm so sorry to those who were misinformed but it is NOT fun! It is unbelievably BORING! (Times a billion and six)! But thank the good Merlin! I'm done now, I've completed it all and I don't have to go back anymore! Yay! Woo for me! Heh! Anyway, now there's just the in car part of the lessons and then I get my G2 in November! Yay! Ahaha but anywhere here ya'll are! Please enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Primping and Sulking**

**Hermione's PoV**

I huff as I throw the t-shirt aside; on to Ginny's bed.

'Mione!' Ginny whines as she flops onto her bed, next to the shirt.

I sigh and pick up another top. Ginny has been complaining loudly ever since I got the owl from Jess this morning. Once she realized I was going and I wasn't going to change my mind she recruited Harry, but only after she threatened to inform her brothers about something they had done in the broom closet sometime. It must have been something that would get Harry murdered by the Weasley brothers because for the rest of the afternoon Ginny has been dragging Harry along with her, after me. Ron just sat around all this time.

'Mioneee,' Ginny whines again from her bed.

'Where's Harry?' I ask, ignoring her second attempt at bringing up Jess again.

'He's making some sandwiches for everybody. He's so thoughtful sometimes,' she sighs as if this is a bad thing.

I snort; he probably just doesn't want to be dragged up here to explain, in detail, why I shouldn't go out tonight. 'Yeah,' I say simply.

'Okay, Mione! Just listen to me for a second. Hear me out.'

'Do you think I should wear _this_ cloak with _that_ top? Or _this _top with _that_ cloak?' I ignore her as I hold up a t-shirt.

'He's too old for you!' she starts, 'you don't even _know_ him, you just met him yesterday.'

'Actually, didn't you get that new cloak?' I crinkle my eyebrows.

'I mean ... who meets someone in a book shop and asks them out? A crazy person, THAT'S WHO!' she shouts, answering herself.

Right ... Jess is the crazy one. 'Do you think I could borrow it?' I ask, tossing the cloak aside completely.

'I mean,' she gets up and moves over to the large trunk on the opposite side of the room, 'Ron, on the other hand, has been there for you, been a good friend, been by your side for five years!' she hands the cloak to me and locks her trunk.

'Thanks, and you're right, Ron's a great _friend_,' I smile and walk out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

I pick some lip gloss up from the basket of Ginny's collection of makeup products. As I start to apply it Ginny walks up beside me.

'Yes, _Mione_, but he's more than just a good friend, he's the guy you've been in love with since you first met!' she reaches over and picks up another lip gloss and hands it to me. 'No, this one.'

I wipe my lips free of the gloss and smooth on the one she gave me. 'I don't want to be Ron's girlfriend,' Ginny opens her mouth but I continue, 'That doesn't mean I want to be Jess's girlfriend, either. It just means I'm going to go out tonight and hopefully I'll have a good time.' I smile into the mirror and walk out of the bathroom, leaving Ginny behind.

'Hey! Where are you going?' she calls out.

'To find both of my shoes! You know, the ones with the bit of blue on the sides,' I yell back.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room.

'Don't worry about it, mate,' Harry finishes as I walk in.

'I thought you were making sandwiches,' I raise an eyebrow to Harry.

'Oh? Er ... yeah! I was,' he grins and backs out of the room, throwing Ron one last look.

'So what was that about?' I ask as I get down on my hands and knees, looking for my shoe.

'Er ... nothing,' Ron grumbles and leaves it at that.

I crawl around for a bit longer until Ron moves up to the edge of his seat on the sofa, 'Mione? What are you doing crawling around the living room?'

'Huh?' I lift my head from under the love seat and look up at him. 'Oh, I'm looking for my shoes. The ones with the bit of blue on the sides. Have you seen them?'

'Why can't you where your normal shoes?' Ron questions, sitting back in his seat again.

'They don't really go well with the cloak I'm borrowing from Gin,' I huff, scooting over to the fireplace to check around it.

'Oh,' he says simply and I can feel his eyes on the back of my head, glaring at me.

I ignore it and stick my head in the old fireplace, looking for those darn shoes. Sadly, they aren't there. I move over to the sofa on the far end of the room, shoving my head under the dusty bottom, then I climb over it and fall over it, onto the painfully hard floor. I take the opportunity to search for my missing shoes which are, again, no where to be found.

I prop myself up on my hands and push myself up, dusting off a bit.

'Where could they be?' I mumble, tugging on a strand of hair, thinking.

I look over to where Ron is sitting and out of the corner of my eye I can see him sulking; his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth twitching. I sigh. 'They aren't here.'

That's a lie, I haven't looked behind the trunk next to the sofa I'm standing behind and I haven't checked by a tub of laundry in the corner. I just don't want to be in this room right now. Ron looks so mad and so ... hurt. Why? I don't know but I'm sure it has something to do with me and Jess. I wave lightly as I pass him but he doesn't even bother to look up.

I walk out of the room but just as I'm past the door I stop. Perhaps I should go ask what's wrong? We are, after all, friends. A month ago I would have been there with him, nagging at him to tell me what was wrong. But after all that happened this week ... I guess we really can't be friends after everything. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't _try_ to keep the Golden Trio together. It'll just be a bit harder. Right now, though, I have a shoe to find!

I step into the kitchen where Harry is preparing those sandwiches. He looks like he has just started, which isn't a big surprise since I don't really think he was actually going to make them until I walked in and accused him of lying.

'Hey, sandwich?' he asks, pointing at one of the only ones he's made so far, as if to prove he really _is_ making sandwiches.

'No thanks. Have you seen my shoes? The ones with little blue bits on the side?' I ask as I move around the table in search of the shoes.

'Nope, sorry. Why do you need shoes?' he asks as be cuts another sandwich into a small triangle.

'They match what I'm wearing tonight.'

'Ah yes, tonight ... the date with the psycho,' Harry smiles knowingly.

'Don't call him that. You don't even know him,' I defend him, now opening cabinets around Harry's head.

'Neither do you. You met him yesterday at a book shop,' he points out, ever so kindly.

'Well he seems nice enough,' I say, "accidentally" hitting Harry in the head with a cupboard door.

He mumbles an 'Ouch,' and moves to the opposite end of the counter. 'All I'm saying is ... maybe it's not such a good idea to be going out. You know? I mean, you and Ron _just_ made up and everything.'

I narrow my eyes, 'What has that got to do with anything? And just incase you wanted to know, I would never have had to make up with Ron if he hadn't been such a pain in the arse in the first place! So if you're suggesting, Harry, that I should pay for _his_ stupidity then I'm sorry, but you're going to be disappointed. I waited long enough for Ron and he messed that one up even before it got the chance to grow! So if you're asking me to wait around and moon over him for another five years ... don't hold your breath. We're friends, and for once in my life I can say that without the little voice in the back of my mind saying 'yes but maybe one day we'll be more' and thank god for that!' I turn on my heals and stamp out of the kitchen.

Fuming, I bound up the stairs and back into Ginny's room, which we are sharing with me these few weeks before school starts.

'Listen, Mione. I've been thinking about it and maybe you should take someone along on this date. None of us know this Jess guy and since he is older than you I think you should -'

I cut her off, 'Ginny! Just relax. Jess isn't a psycho, he isn't a pedophile, he isn't a freak, and _no_!' I hold up a hand before she can cut in, 'he isn't an escape Azkaban prisoner from that show you watched a week ago!'

'I still think you should take someone with you ...' she trails off.

I shake my head and grab a necklace and matching bracelet and walk over to the mirror to put them on.

'We're just trying to do what we think is best, Mione. We don't want to see you get hurt,' Ginny moves over to the mirror, standing beside me.

'Like with your brother?' I raise an eyebrow.

I clip the jewelry on and grab a bag of Ginny's which is sitting on the floor. I lift it up to her and she nods. 'Thanks.'

I move back to the bathroom, Ginny hot on my heals. I stuff the lip gloss into the bag and grab a bit of tissue and throw it in as well. She moves over and picks up a hair tie from the cabinet under the sink and sticks it in the bag as well.

'Alright. I think I'm pretty much set, I'll just get a few galleons and then I'll get dressed!' I say brightly.

Suddenly I remember taking my shoes off in Ron and Harry's room when I arrived a while ago. I rush in to their room to try and find them.

Ron is lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling silently. 'Oh, hey,' I say quietly.

He looks up, startled, 'hi.'

'I'm just ... looking for those shoes.'

He points to the corner of his room, by the dresser. My shoes are sitting there neatly. 'I was going to call you,' he says blankly.

'Yeah, thanks,' I walk over and shove them on; they're not going to get lost again.

'Have fun,' he sighs.

'Thanks,' I mumble as someone knocks on the front door.

I look at Ron who is now staring at me with eyes filled with regret ... and I freeze.


	25. The Wrong Person

Discalimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Just wanted to answer a question - Yes, I am a Gilmore Girl's fan and yes I loved Jess in the shows but that's not why I named this guy Jess! lol I didn't even think of it at the time, but yes, there you go. Onward!

Alrighty! This is gonna be an interesting chapter! I've been waiting to write it for a while now so here we go! Hold on to your hats ... (don't ask). Anyway, you see! I feel a little poopy today. My throat is all hurtie! lol So bare with me! I'm a very busy girl! (Ya right) And I normally wake up to write a chapter at 7:00 AM and then I check it and have it ready to go by 11:00ish! But today I was kinda sleepy still so I went back to bed and now I'm writing this at 8:30AM so ... well I'm already off to a late start so let's get going! Enjoy!

Oh yeah ... AHAHAHA! Okay I don't care what any of you say, but I'm very funny! lol I laughed my butt off when I wrote it! I'm not gonna tell you what it is just yet ... but I'm pretty sure you'll understand what I'm saying right when you get to it in the chapter! Enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**The Wrong Person**

**Hermione's PoV**

'Two Butterbeers, please,' Jess orders and leads me over to an empty booth.

We're both at the Three Broomsticks where it seems like every other person in Hogsmead is. Loud chatting is coming from every side of us so we're probably going to have to shout to hear each other. He leads me to the booth at the back of the crowded place and takes a seat one side and I go to sit on the other, facing him ... just to be safe.

'So? Who were all of those people at your house?' Jess asks as he makes himself comfortable in his seat.

'Oh, no that was my friends home, we're all staying over there ... it's something we do every summer. Harry was the one with the dark hair and glasses?' Jess nods, 'and the girl with the red hair is Ginny, Harry's girlfriend and my friend. Then Ron was ... the one glaring at you. He's mine and Harry's best friend and Ginny brother.'

When Jess had knocked on the door when I was in Ron's room, he freaked out. First we both didn't know what to do, we just stood there, and then I realized I hadn't dressed yet so I ran out of his room and back to Ginny's. I threw her out with instructions; "go keep Jess busy and Ron away from him," and I changed faster than I ever have.

When I finally came down everyone was in the living room, which I thanked Merlin I had cleaned up earlier that day, and talking. Well everyone except for Ron who was just glaring at Jess from the sofa. I could have died from embarrassment! He's so rude to a guest.

Jess laughs and jokes, 'Jealous ex-boyfriend?'

I laugh faintly and look away. 'So? You work at that new book shop? That must be amazing.'

'Oh, yeah! It's so great. I use to work at my dad's old book store but when this one opened up I thought it would be cool to work there,' Jess explains.

'Wow, I wish I could work at a book shop. That would be wicked, but with school and everything ...' I trail off.

'Hey, are you a Muggle novel fan? I know at the book stop you said you've read some stuff,' he says.

'Yeah, I've read most of the classics.'

'Have you read anything like _To Kill A Mockingbird_? I read it last summer, it was really interesting. I think Muggle books really tell you a lot about how they function,' Jess's eyes are on fire.

'Well I suppose they do ... but that one isn't really an accurate book to compare Muggles to. I mean, times have changed and I'd like to think we've gotten better at accepting people and everyone's differences,' I explain. 'Have you read anything by Shakespeare? _Macbeth_? _Twelfth Night_? Or the always popular classic: _Romeo and Juliet_?'

'Yeah, well I haven't read _Macbeth_ yet but _Romeo and Juliet _was a great play. Defiantly and classic. How about _Lord of the Rings_? Every read any of them?' Jess asks.

'Hmm, my mum bought it for me a while ago but ... I don't know, I wasn't too interested in it. I think something about,' I laugh, 'Maybe a book about the things my friends and I have done ... now that would be interesting!'

'Hm and why are you and your friends so special?' Jess laughs challenging me.

'Two words! Harry ... Potter,' I answer just as the Butterbeer arrives.

'I knew that was him, I just didn't want to say anything,' we thanks the waitress.

'Alright, on to wizarding novels. What's your favorite?' I ask, 'I haven't read as many.'

'Oh! Well you _have_ to read Baily Brombell's _Searching_. It's amazing, I fell in love with it the second I picked it up off the shelf at my father's shop and ran to the back room to read it,' he laughs, remembering the time, 'my dad was looking for me that whole afternoon.'

I smile, 'I'll have to read that one. When it comes to wizarding books I mostly read research books, you know? For school. My friends are always making fun of me for it.'

'Yeah I know what you mean. What school do you guys go to?' he asks.

'Hogwarts. What about you?' I answer.

'Ah, I'm a home schooled kid. My dad teaches me, that way it leaves us both time to work at his book shop,' Jess grins.

'But you're not even _working_ at this shop this summer ...' I point out, raising an eyebrow.

'No, well we're undergoing some construction this summer, we're moving locations. Over to Diagon Alley. So I help my dad with the work over there during the day and at night I've started working at the new book store.'

'That sounds amazing, you get to work at two shops. You must get tons of free books!' I laugh, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

'Yeah, you should come by sometimes, I could show you around my father's book store,' he offers.

'That would be so great,' I smile.

'Alright, so tell me about these friends of yours? Did you say that Harry _Potter_ was dating his best friend's sister? And he hasn't been killed?' Jess smirks and takes a drink of Butterbeer.

I laugh, 'Yeah, well Ron's okay with it now. He's a bit over protective but I think he trusts Harry with his baby sister.'

'Wow, you guys really should have a book written about you,' Jess jokes, then adds, 'So do you have a brother I should be worried about?'

'Nope, but you're going to have to watch out for Ron,' I laugh before I can help myself.

'Ah, yes. The ex.'

'No, no, nothing like that. He's just a little strange when it comes to me,' I sigh.

'Well he should have stepped up faster,' Jess grins.

'Yeah, but what about you? Any siblings?' I change the subject.

'Nope. Thank Merlin.' He sees my questioning face and adds, 'I love being the only child, I'm next in line to my dad's shop,' he grins.

I laugh and shake my head.

'Another Butterbeer?' he asks, pointing to my empty glass.

'No thanks.'

'Oh! _Witchy Wonder_ by Sandra Mikfellon. That's a great series! I can't believe I almost forgot about it,' he says jumping up a bit. 'It's about these witches who are kind of on this quest, I know that sounds cheesy buy it's kind of ...'

I smile, zoning out of the conversation. Ron would think this was stupid, coming to the Three Broomsticks to talk about books. He'd probably make fun of me if I told him that's what we're doing. Although, then again I doubt he'd want to know about what we're talking about. He'd just poke fun, or ignore me all together.

I shake my head when I realize I've stopped listening.

'... so the youngest one ends up leading them over to a forest filled with these really rare dragons, where they end up having to ...'

I can't believe Ron! Why should he have been mad at me for coming here! He had no right. I'm allowed to spend the evening with whomever I'd like; he has no say in the matter. I can't believe him. What a prat.

'... and then she ends up explaining the whole story from the beginning, but this time she adds in all of the horrible things she's done but we never got to read about, since it's not from her point of view ...'

But well ... he is my friend, so I guess he's just worried about me. But no, who am I kidding? He _hates_ being my friend. I'm not a moron; I can see the faces he makes whenever I tell him he's a good _friend_. He gets all pale and just shrugs. I'm not an idiot, but he had his chance with me!

'... but, well, she can't see anymore since Kirie forced her to drink that goblet. I'm sure she'll never be trusted again but, I mean, what can you say, after everything that's happened in the forest already ...'

I laugh inwardly as I last summer when Ron and I had come down to the Three Broomsticks, Harry was still at the Durselys and we had been bored at the Burrow. Mrs. Wealsey had allowed us to come here for lunch. Ron had been such an idiot, at first he hadn't wanted to come but then I dragged him out and we ended up having a lovely afternoon. I told him so.

'... see, she was lying all along! I couldn't believe it when I read that part, she seemed like the only one who could be trusted but then you get to the part ...'

That stupid prat, he's always complaining about something ... he's fun to be around, though; I'll admit that. But sometimes, like with Loony, he's a complete moron! I can't believe he did that. I frown, why would he have? He didn't even bother to explain that much to me.

'... so when you finally get to the part where they all have to share the blood of a Unicorn ...'

But I do have fun with him; he's always put a smile on my face. I smile as I remember the time he stepped in a mud puddle just to make me laugh. I had been so mad that day ... for some stupid reason, I'm sure. He really is a very sweet person ...

'... and that's when she tells them all that she's actually a _squib_! Can you believe that? They were all shocked since they had all thought she was a witch. But it turns out ...'

And what about all that stuff he said to me when he apologized at the Leaky Cauldron. That was sweet; even I had to admit that. He can be such a prat sometimes but then ... he does something and I want to just hug him.

'... so obviously this is a _huge_ problem because -'

My head snaps up, 'Jess? As interesting as that all sounds, I've gotta go, I'm really sorry.' I pick up my bag and slid out of my seat.

'What? Why? Is everything okay?' he gets up too. 'Aren't you having fun?'

'Yes! No ... well yes ... but no. I've ... I'm sorry,' I take a step backwards, 'I've had such a great time with you but ... I think I'm here with the wrong person.' I turn and hurry out the door.


	26. Thunder Storms and Forests

Discalimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : We're close guys! Just a little bit longer and then **_HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE_** will be ours! All ours! I'm bouncing off the walls and my mums getting mad at me for it! lol Ahhh well! Onward-

Sorry this chapter's so short but I wanted to be real evil this one last time and leave you with a sort of cliffie! Okay I know it's really really REALLY short but I wanted this chapter in it so la dee da to me! I put it in. I think it's a cute little chapter LEADING to what will happen NEXT! dun dun dun! AHH! (Please don't ask what the heck that was for cuz not even I know!) lol But enjoy!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Thunder Storms and Forests**

**Hermione's PoV**

I fiddle with the door knob at the front of the Burrow; it has started to rain rather hard now, making it just that much more difficult to open the door. Between my nerves and the slippery rain I can't get the stupid thing to turn properly. I wipe my hands on my semi-dry cloak and try again, this time turning it and kicking it open with my shoe.

'Ron?' I shout as I enter the dry entrance hall, 'RON?'

I hurry through to the living room which is completely empty, forgetting about my wet shoes, which Mrs. Weasley would probably have killed me for walking in with if she were here. I'll clean later.

'For the love of Merlin, RON!' I scream, more loudly this time than before, stomping into the kitchen with my head swimming. No one is here, where the heck did they all go? Surely they didn't leave without writing me a note.

'RON!'

I hurry up the stairs, my feet pounding, and heavy with rain. I immediately turn into Ron and Harry's room, stopping in the door way. I look around the room, which is piled with junk. Shoes, clothes, and school books are littered everywhere, an empty trunk lays upside-down. I wrinkle my nose as I try to imagine how they can possibly enjoy living in such a pig sty. The room, though filled with mess lacks what I'm looking for; my stupid git of a best friend.

I run from his room to mine and Ginny's, perhaps they're all in there. I push open the door to reveal a clean and tidy room, books stacked neatly on shelves, clothes away in drawers and trunks, and shoes lined neatly by the closet door. How different the two rooms could be, though they both had one thing in common, they were empty of inhabitance.

'RONALD!' I scream, making my way over to the bathroom, slamming my fist hard into the wood of the door. 'Come out here!' Nobody answers and I push the door open, cursing when I realize no one is in there either.

Where could they all be? This is becoming insane, are they _hiding_ from me? Why wouldn't they have left me a note or message of some sort before leaving? Didn't they think I'd be worried to have come home to an empty house? I am home early, though, perhaps they hadn't been expecting me back so soon and thought they would be back before me? Maybe they've gone out to get some milk?

'Ron!' I yell into the complete silence. I grunt and move on to the third floor of the Burrow. Maybe they've gone up to someone else's room; Fred and George's? It's worth a try. I run up another flight of rickety stairs and poke my head into the twin's room; empty. I rush ahead, stomping hard on the wood floor as I check Charlie's room next.

'RON! Get your butt out here _right - now_,' I hiss as I open and close door after door, moving up each flight of stairs in turn.

Just as I reach Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's door, debating whether or not to open it; deciding against it and turning on my heels, a crack of lightening streaks through the sky. I look out the window which I can see clearly from my spot in the hall through the open door in the bathroom.

I throw my arms up in to the air and run, still fuming mad, down the two flights of stairs and back into the kitchen where I had first started my hunt. I move between the cabinets and the table and over to the door which leads out into the backyard. I throw open the door and rush out into the pouring rain, which is coming down much faster than it had been when I first arrived.

I give a small yelp as the rain drops hit my hard, like someone has dumped a bucket of ice water over me. It takes only a few seconds for me to become soaking wet, the rain falling harder and harder with every move I make. I run past the pool Mr. Weasley put in before summer started which is overflowing now, over the pavement around it. I streak down the yard, my shoes making squishing sounds as they collide with the grass below me, my hair matted and sopping wet, drops of rain flying off it as I run.

'RON!' I yell again, just as a shot of lighten, followed by an ominous crash of thunder hit.

I run over to the small forest of trees at the back of the Weasley property and into the mass of green. Between the grey clouds above and the thick, darkness of the tress it isn't as easy to see. As I stumble over a few tree roots I spot a patch of red. I stomp over to him, soaking wet and shivering either from cold or anger.

'Hermione?' he asks, confused.

I ignore the fact that we're under tall trees in a thunder storm and walk right up to him. Before I can help myself I reach up and slap him _hard_ on the face, leaving a stinging red mark on his face and my hand. Then, again, without thinking I pull him closer to me and kiss him angrily.

I push away and hiss, 'Explain _everything_, NOW!'


	27. Can't Stop Loving You

Discalimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : YES! Guys we made it! Ahh alright, there's so much to say, so little time! First of all I'd like to start off by saying thank you to every single person who review Four Way Connection! All of you made a difference to this story, good reviews and bad! SO seriously, from the bottom of my heart thank you all SoO much! You really put a smile on my face! (And I don't know if anyone knows this but if hadn't taken down this fic a year ago I would have had a amazing almost 800ish reviews:D This, even if it doesn't show up, is a huge huge accomplishment for me! And I obviously couldn't have done it without every single one of you! Thanks again guys!)

Also, I'd just like to say ... YES! This is the very last chapter, no I wont be writing a squeal, no I wont be writing any more chapters, yes I think I like it that way, yes I'm sure many of you wont like it that way, no that still wont change my mind! lol I do hope you all like how I end it though!

I've been writing Four Way Connection for as long as I can remember ... I started writing it just after Harry Potter OotP came out and now I'm very happy to say, I'm ending it before Harry Potter HBP comes out! (Enjoy the books everyone!)

By the way this is chapter 41!

Now, I've separated the world into two parts, one being the side we're all on now ... the OTHER being the side with Harry Potter HBP! So on an ending note to my A/N I'd like to say SEE YA'LL ON THE FLIP SIDE! And please truly enjoy this last, long LONG awaited chapter to FOUR WAY CONNECTION!

**Four Way Connection**

**The Burrow - Part Two**

**Can't Stop Loving You**

**Hermione's PoV**

'Hermione?' Ron stutters, seeming more than a bit shocked.

We're standing in a thunder storm sheltered only by the forest's edge, soaking wet with rain, our hair dripping wet. I'm shaking with a mix of anger and emotion left over from the kiss I had just planted on Ron's lips.

'I said _explain_!' I shriek, my voice bouncing off of tree trunks, stamping my foot in a puddle of rain and mud.

'Don't you ... er, want to go inside? Get out of the ra-'

'NOW!' my eyes flash.

Ron slumps over even more, looking defeated. He kicks at a small rock stuck in the mud of the forest ground, prolonging the moment when he'll have to look up at me. I can tell he's still a little shook up by the kiss, too. He can fell my eyes glaring at him and he looks up with a mix of emotions clearly visible on his face. Anger, shock, annoyance, hurt but ... underneath everything I can see how sorry he looks, it's so visible in his eyes.

My demeanor weakens a bit, anger trying to subside into empathy. I shake my head ever so slightly and focus on how much he's hurt me in the past few days. 'I want to know!' I shout, my fists clench at my sides, my eyebrows scrunching together.

'Hermione, I ...' Ron lowers his head again but looks up quickly, 'I don't think I can ... tell you.'

'Ron? I deserve to know ... don't I?' I say, anger giving way for hurt to pour through. I know he can see it, I know he can tell just how much hurt I'm carrying for this, for him. He can see it.

He lets out a sigh and shakes his head again, closing his eyes and turning his face upward so that rain hits his nose and his closed eyelids and his mouth and his cheeks and every other part of his face and that's when I break down, I let go of all my anger and annoyance and my stubborn, bossiness and I just wait for him to turn back to me, I just wait for the truth.

'I ... I'm sick of all these lies, Ron,' I mumble when he looks back at me, 'I want to be with you, so much. But it's like you won't let me, every time you lie it pushes us further and further apart. Don't ... don't you see that?'

'Mione ... I, it's just - well,' he stutters and shifts his feet uncomfortably, 'Well you see-'

I can already tell he's about to start lying again, 'Don't, just ... never mind. Don't lie to me again, I'd rather not ask if it's only going to make you lie.' I look away, at a tree root sticking up in the mass of mud around it.

The rain is coming down even harder now, pelting us with tiny drops of freezing cold water. I'm shaking, but I doubt it's from the cold. I look back up at Ron and smile sadly; this wasn't going to work, not if he wasn't going to help make it better for me.

I turn to go but he grabs my wrist, 'No, wait,' I turn back to him, an odd expression on my face, 'okay ... I-I'll explain everything ... from the beginning. But, well I want you to know this is ... er, real embarrassing for me, and I know you'll probably get mad at me in the end. The reason I haven't been honest is mostly because of how red I know my cheeks and ears will turn when I tell you. And I know that when _you_ know everything you'll either want to slap ... er, like you just did,' he rubs the side of his face, 'But would you at least just let me finish? Before you do anything or say anything? Because if you interrupt I know I won't be able to get started again which'll only make it more difficult for you, really. So, er ...'

I nodd my head, yes and move to face him again. He looks sincere about this and for a fleeting moment I think I don't want to hear this. What if it ruins things, what if he's right and in the end I'll hate him? Then we wont even be able to be friends. I can't imagine going back to Hogwarts in a few days but not going back with Ron and Harry like I've been doing since forever.

I step back, unsure now, if this is really what I want to hear. Though, before I have the chance to think about it any further Ron plunges on, 'Alright well ... it all started a week ago when we were all on the computer. Luna really _did_ have a sorta crush on me and that's why I was so relieved that _you_ were going to help me ... by pretending to already be going out with me. I thought it was all a really good idea because I'd get you and we'd get to tell Luna I didn't like her all at once.'

I take another step backwards and stumble over a tree root, though I manage to keep my balance.

Ron smiles and moves a bit closer to me, as if to be ready incase I _do_ fall, but he carries on, 'well that's when everything started going wrong, though, wasn't it. I was talking to Harry and he brought up the idea that it would be cool if we ever saw you jealous. And I asked what he meant and he explained how stupid I had gotten over the whole Krum situation ...' he blushes, 'but see, that got me thinking, with the plan we had I got you ... but I didn't really _get_ you, since I knew we'd go back to being friends before the summer was over. And well, obviously I didn't want that, 'he blushes again, ' so I started thinking. Well if the plan we had was going to make Luna go away ... I wondered if it could do the opposite if I switched it around.'

He's not making sense again, I look behind me for the tree root, making sure it's not planning on tripping me again, and take a step sideways.

'So I kinda ... came up with a plan, after that. I mean, Harry mentioned making you jealous and ... well I figured maybe if you got _jealous_ you'd realize that you ... I don't know. Liked me too? Kinda?' more blushing, 'But anyway, I figured that maybe if I got _Luna_ to help me out the way _you _were helping me out it would get you a little more anger? -Stop looking at me like that, Mione. It's not helping. - So I talked to Luna the next day, on the computer. And well ... I explained everything to her and she was actually quite helpful. She agreed to help me when she came over this week and well ... that's when it all started.'

I shake my head, slightly disbelievingly.

'But, I mean ... you know how loony she can be, and I think he got into it just a bit too much. I mean, she really started pounding down on her role, I think she forgets; at times, what was actually going on. And well, at first ... er, Harry; don't tell him I mentioned his name, told me it was working rather well. That really only made things worse because he told me to stop but ... I don't know, I wanted to see if I could push this further. You know me,' he looks down at the ground, 'anyway, by the time I realized how stupid I was being it was ... too late to do anything and I knew I couldn't take it all back and tell you it was just a ... joke? So I for a while there I had no idea what I was going to do and how I was going to stop all the madness I was causing. Which kinda of got be worried, because I saw that ... well I mean the plan was working at the beginning but I was killing my chances with ... you, the longer I let it go on for.'

I blink, unmoving.

'But Harry helped me out again and he told me to get Luna to break it off with me ... not that I hadn't already been trying but ... well every time I told her I wanted to stop with the plan she would say something weird or stupid, like the time she told me that a Niffiler had once attacked an old lady at the shoe store because she wanted to by silver and gold plated tacos or something like that,' he scratches his head, confused, 'well, yeah. But Harry helped me finally get through to her without some strange comment being thrown at us. So when she finally agreed to stop with the plan it was already pretty late in the game. But Harry said that as long as we broke it off where it was ... there might be a chance at fixing things.'

I stare straight ahead.

'So we made it look like Luna wanted to end everything because she thought I liked you ... which Harry said might be something of a hint. So I just went along with it. But well, you saw that "break up". I think Luna went crazy ... she really took it overboard. I told her to just act like she was mad at me and ... well she acted like she was mad at me, _really_ mad. I couldn't believe it when she threw that thing at me. But Luna's always been like that ... a little overboard,' he mumbles off.

He finally looks up at me, after watching his wet shoes for the past few minutes. I'm freezing cold now but I can't focus on anything except this new information I had just gained. He ... he planned this all? Just to get me? When all he had to do was ask me in the first place?

He has a shy look on his face, as though he doesn't know what to say next. I don't know either; I just stare at him blankly.

My hair is dripping wet; it's in little strands all around my face, sticking to me. My clothes are clinging to me with water running down them. My shoes are soaking wet and half stuck in the mud. My fingers are turning blue and my nose is turning red. But I just stand there ... staring at him, unaware as to what to do.

Then, a bit of the old me comes back into play. Something in me snaps and I pull my feet furiously from the mud and take two big steps over to him and raise my hand, slapping him hard again. My hand and his face both stinging, though this time I think it might have hurt more from the cold which was playing on my side.

'I know I deserve that,' he says weakly, 'would you just listen to me though?'

I let my hand go limp by my side.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, Mione. You have to know that. Even if you never want to talk to me or see me ever again, you to know that I never once wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I just ... wanted to tell you I liked you without ... actually having to put us in a position where our friendship might be ruined in the end. I don't want to lose you as a friend Mione, I don't want to have wasted away five years of friendship ... but I couldn't just stay a friend, it was driving me insane. I sorry though, I obviously messed that one up too but I mean -'

But I never got to know what he meant because at that moment I stepped up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

I take a step back and say, 'I hate you so much but ... for some annoying reason, Ron, I can't _stop_ loving you,' I laugh faintly but then, very seriously I say, 'But if you ever do something so stupid again ... I'll have you killed.'

Ron grins and pulls me into his arms and kisses me. And right in that instant I can't imagine anything in the world more perfect, and I can't imagine anywhere else in the world I'd rather be than right here ... in his arms.

The End


End file.
